Alesandra
by Alex Day
Summary: Alesandra, a 165 year old vampire, from 1843, is living in today's modern world. This is the story of her life until her mid twenties, and then now. Tells of how she came to be. **Explicit Sex Scenes** Please review afterwards
1. Chapter 1

On the eve of her twenty-first birthday, she and her elder sister had arranged to visit a play, some petty thing which she could no longer rember the name of. They planned for months, visiting seven dress shops before finding the tailor they believed would be able to dress them perfectly. It was all planned out from the silverey green silk of her skirts, down to the very last peace of lace above her large bosom. Her sister Mellissa would be wearing a matching gown in a soft orange to match her dark brown hair. In the final hours of preparation before the carriage would arrive to take them to the theater, they both bathed, which they rarely did. They had their young servant girls comb out and style their long straight brown tresses. The sisters wore powder and rouge, and coal around their gray eyes. Their lips were painted bright rose red. To any man, the two would seem the picture of perfection.They were stunning in their gowns, and Alesandra cought many a man making eyes at her before the production began. "Let them stare, for they will never see thee again, and they may never see such a sight as us forever in their long lives," she thought to herself bitterly. She knew she would never be back to a place as splendidly homely as this little theater as long as she lived under the thumb of her father. He believed it was her duty as the countess in waiting to meet other men of noble blood and to start a family of her own. Alesandra knew in the end she would obey her father's wishes as she had always done, and marry a man for whom she had no love, and birth his children from her loins, and die in the bed bought by her husband's inheritance. For now, though, Alesandra would live the life of a free woman, tempt any man she pleased, drink any drink, see any play, do any deed. If this included giving up her life of chastity, so be it.

After the first act had broken out, the young woman decided she needed some air and would step out onto the balcony for a moment to catch a cool breath. Instantly, the sweet, somewhat hearty aroma filled her nostrils. She had no idea what it was, but it pulled all other thoughts out of her mind. So alluring, so intoxicating, so deliciously exquisite. Her body had gone faint.There was no controlling it. First, her knees buckled, and then her shoulders drooped, and then she fell forward to lean on the stone railing. She could control no part of her now numb body. Her fingers and toes were curling of their own volition. Suddenly her stomach churned painfully, and then all feeling came back to her limbs. Knowing not what had happened to her, she spun around, only to find there was nothing there but the open doorway to the theater. The stage was clearly visible, and she realized the actors were beginning to walk back onstage. In a moment the door would be shut again until the second act was finished. Unable to stand the thought of being locked on this balcony, defenseless to this strange phenomenon, she walked back into the dimly lit building and wandered back to her seat. Mellissa glanced at her and smiled sweetly. She loved her little sister, and it pleased her greatly to see her enjoying the celebration of her birth all those years ago.

The young countess managed to sit through the next two acts without any sign of the strange odour, or any fits of near paralysis. Nor did she notice any more men staring at her. This slightly unnerved her, seeing as how it had been so common before. This is not to be mistaken for vanity, however, more of an awareness that something had changed around her.

As the curtain went down after the final actor said his last line, Alesandra looked around her at the audience. The moment on the balcony was still puzzling her. None of the spectators around her looked even vaguely familiar, and this unnerved her. There was no sort of familiarity in this strange world. Nothing to anchor her to her home.

Mellissa grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it gently. She was overwhelmed with all that she had seen tonight. The two young women rose to their feet and glided towards the exit, their carriage, and safety. Alesandra tried several times to make eye contact with men she found appealing, but it were as if she were not there. Not a single person laid a glance on her. She even put her hand on the shoulder of a stout heavy man, and he did not even flinch. Alesandra was starting to worry. This did not seem normal. The only person making any recognition of her was her sister. She gripped Mellissa's hand tighter and stayed close to her moving frame. If she lost her sister, what would happen to her in this new world?

Suddenly, the crowd parted slightly. They knew not why, but the sisters took the opportunity to make their way towards the open doorway to freedom. As soon as they were through, the crowd closed up again, and there was almost an audible popping sound as the people were sucked back together. Alesandra drowned out all the chatter of the people behind her and focused on getting home. Her eyes were on the floor while she walked, careful not to trip in her high heels, or step on some sort of sticky globule of theater snacks. She felt the warmth on her face before she smelt the wonderful aroma again. Her face felt as if she were sitting a bit too close to the harth on a cold winter night. She looked up. She knew him before she'd even fully focused on the face. The beautiful face. He was stunning, beautiful, magical. Alesandra's knees had locked before she even realized that she was no longer walking. His black trousers hung to his polished black shoes, and his black overcoat hung perfectly over his white silk shirt and his sculpted back and chest. His mahogany hair was sleeked back, his eyebrows and facial hair perfectly groomed. A kindness, and a silent intelligence hung in his green eyes. They tilted up slightly, almost giving him an asian look. His grin was mischevious, seductive.

Instantly, she wanted him. She wanted his mouth on her mouth, on her neck, on her breats, on her sex. This was a strange feeling to Alesandra. It was what the Father would have said was a sin- it was lust, she knew that bit. Her mouth hung slightly open, and she couldn't feel the gentle tug of her sister's hand on her own. All she felt was his eyes caressing her, making her tingle in places she thought it not possible. She memorized the chiseled look of his jaw, his wide thin mouth, his sparkling eyes. She made sure not to forget the light spatter of freckles beside his left eye. As he started to turn, she felt real fear. Fear that she would never see this creature again. Fear that she would search for him, having no idea where to find him. A cry escaped her lips, and her hand rose in front of her in a grasping motion.

"Alesandra, dear, what are you doing? You've been standing there for five minutes! I haven't been able to budge you, you're stock still. The crowd is nearly gone, we shant be left here alone!" Mellissa had a look of pleading in her eyes. There was no reason for it, everything was fine, thought Alesandra.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry sister. I don't know what came over me. It was just a moment of calmness in my mind..." she said.

Of course, her mind was anything but calm. Her arms and stomach and thighs were covered in goosebumps from his visual touch, she could feel his lingering gaze. It was like nothing she'd felt before. She wished anything that she would meet this stranger again, but to feel his fingers on her this time. His lips, his skin, feel that scent envelop her. Yes, the smell, what was that? It was so enticing, she couldn't possibly deny it. It was like vanilla, and milk, and peaches; fresh roasting meat, peppery, like a burning wood fire; like a red rose, fresh soil, cut green grass; it was everything Alesandra found tempting rolled into one immense aroma.

Mellissa tugged on her hand again and they walked into the pavillion in front of the theater and saw their white horse and carriage. Ambling over to the coachmen, they lifted their skirts and stepped into the open chamber. One man shut the door and jumped on top, the other on the back as a guard for the ladies. Alesandra settled into her plush seat across from her sister and put her hands in her lap.

"Mellissa...have you ever known a man?" she asked timidly. This was not the type of thing they usually talked about. Men were a constant topic, but their own experiences with this other side of the world was commonly a private matter for her sister.

"What makes you ask me this question, dear sister?" Mellissa asked suspiciously. "Have you met a man worthy of you? You know he must be accepted by father, don't you?" She eyed Alesandra, and seeing no smile or laugh, she realized this was a serious question. She lowered her eyes to consider how to state her answer.

"Please, Mellissa, do not tell father of our conversations. I will not tell him what you say! I wish advice, for I believe, with my marriage coming soon, that I should be known of these things." A small bit of this was bent truth, but she needed to know all there was to know.

"Alesandra, or soon Countess Alesandra formally, I have indeed known a man. I was younger than you are now, maybe a few years. It is safe to assume I was around seventeen. That is ten years ago now, yes, it must have been seventeen as I am now twenty-seven. Well, dear sister, I believed at the time that I was in love with this man, I do not even remember his name now, how unfortunate this be. Any how, as I was telling, I believed I was in love with this man. He was a few years older than I at the time, maybe twenty or so, around your own age. I had known him since we were children, but I had never been a fan of his masculine ways, for I was a very dainty little girl. One day, I decided I would know what the feel of a man was like before I married. I thought chastity was simply an illusion, not worthy of its praise. So, I walked late one evening to this young man's house, crawled into his bed chamber through his window, and slept in his bed that night. When I awoke in the morning, the sun was on our bodies on the bed. I was still in my gown, and he was just simply sitting there, awestruck by the fact that a young girl was sleeping in his bed. I was around fifteen or so then, so he was around...eighteen I suppose. I sat up and stretched, deliberately rising my arms very high so that my breasts would be pushed up and very visible at the top of my dress. I smiled at him, oh, how I remember this first day so well. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He said to me, 'What are you doing here, Mellissa? What are you doing in my bed?' And I said to him, I said, 'Why, I have come to see you. Is that so hard to believe?' Looking back now, I can see that I must have seemed crazy to him, me, this young girl, very nearly still a child, and him, almost a man. 'What hath changed your mind, fair Mellissa? Why after all these years of detest for me, have you decided to come and lay in my bed while I sleep?' To this question, I had no answer that I could tell him truthfully. I could not tell him that it was simply so I may lose my virginity, for then I would be thought of as nothing more than a common whore to him. So I did not answer his questions any further. I told him I had enjoyed my rest on his bed, and that I must be heading home now, for my father would soon be looking for me. I left him with an air of mystery, and he and I both knew I would be back soon.

Over two years, I visited him at night often. Never more than once a week, lest I be found out by our servants, or even worse, our parents. I knew my father would never believe me that nothing had happened, and he would surely have him hung. Nearly every day we would go down to the field, behind the lake and the dairy farm, you know the place." Alesandra nodded her head for Mellissa to go on with her story. "Well, we went there so often, that when we did not, and I sat alone in my room, I would feel strange, as if something were wrong. Well, we became the best of friends. I even gave up my idea of knowing him intimately. I felt that he was like my other half, the male part of me, that is. Never had I loved someone as I loved him. How dissapointed I am that his name escapes me... As I was saying, well, one day in the field, we decided to take a walk in the woods not too far off. After a small while, my feet began to ache and I sat myself upon a fallen log. He sat beside me, and I swear, I could feel something in the air as he sat beside me. My hands began to tremble in my lap. After all the times I had slept in his bed, and swum with him in nothing but my hose and brazier, and lain with him in the field, my head on his chest, as we looked at the clouds, never had I felt this way. I looked down at myself and noticed that my breasts had grown quite large since the first time I had willingly shown them to him in his bed. My hands were wringing themselves on my thighs, I couldn't stop them. Honestly, I don't see why I remember all these details, but not the man's name!

As I looked down still, I peeked a look in his lap, and saw that his sex was ready, very ready indeed. It was raising his trousers quite a bit. This struck me as odd. It had never happened before in these last two years. Not that I could remember, at least. I was nervous. I can say, I was nervous. I felt the energy flow between us. I hadn't thought about this moment in so long, and yet, here it was about to happen, I knew it was. I reached my hand over onto his lap and touched it. Now, understand, this is something I have told no soul, and... please stop me if I go into more detail than I obviously intend to. I touched it, and he put his hand on top of mine and pushed my hand into him. I could feel the warmth, feel it pulsing. I looked up slowly into his face. He was no longer my gentle, caring friend, but a fine looking man, almost savage was the look in his eyes, and for a second I was frightened. Maybe I was not ready for this.

His other hand reached up and cupped my chin, and he kissed me. Now, remember, I had never done anything of this sort. I fumbled, I did not know what to do. When his tongue came into my mouth, I jumped a little, and giggled, but soon realized I quite liked it and went back. The first hand came off mine and wrapped around my back. He lifted me easily off the rough uneven log and placed me gently on the soft leafy ground. He lay beside me, and he started to undo the ribbons tying the front of my dress together. It was really happening, I was going to do the thing I had always been tought was a sin to do until I be married. But I didn't care anymore. Father and the priest and whatever husband I chose would never need to know. The fabric fell off me, over my shoulders, and he pulled the skirts open to access my sex. I was by now breathing heavily. I reached my arms forward and pulled him to my side by the collar. I undid his buttons and pulled the flimsy fabric down so I could see the full expanse of his muscled chest and flat stomach. Softly, I ran my finger tips over it. It was as hard as could be, and he shivered from my touch. I laughed, and he did a bit too, but I believe he wanted it more than I. I grabbed for the top of his pants and fumbled with the drawstring and buttons there, and soon managed to undo it, rather clumsily I may add." Mellissa giggled at this, and looked at her little sister expectantly. When she did not protest, she took it that she was fine with the story and continued.

"As the canvas fell, I saw his sex. It was large, and the hair around it was black and curly. I touched it again, and as my fingertips reached the head, he groaned. It was like no other sound I had heard before. It was almost like an animal. He crawled over top of me and began kissing me again. I could feel the light touch of him resting on my breasts, my stomach, my thighs. He moved his head down, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait... Is this...is this really how you came to know a man in the sexual form? On mouldy earth in a forest?" asked Alesandra. There was no tone of mockery or dislike in her voice, only pure interest.

"Yes, little sister, I knew a man the first time on the ground. But I see not why that matters, for it made not difference to the experience. Perhaps it even enhanced it, the adventure. But, as I was saying, his mouth was now on my breasts. He kissed them gently, but then began to suckle on my nipples like he were an infant child. It was an exquisite feeling, and I am sure he knew this. He heard a sigh escape my own lips, and he licked my nipples, and then pulled and pinched them gently with his teeth. And do not think that it hurt, becuase it certainly did not. I felt that I would be perfeclty satisfied with just that, but luck have it, I got more. He put his hands on the insides of my thighs, and roughly yanked them apart. I cried out, not from pain but from the shock. He dragged his tongue from my breast over my belly and down to just above my silken hair. He stroked the insides of my legs with his gentle fingers, and the tickling sensation made me arch my back just slightly. And then his tongue was on my sex. His tongue was stroking me, licking me, and I felt his finger touch it. It went from the top down and into my nether mouth. Another moan escaped my lips, and I was shocked by the intensity of it. His finger and his tongue were there at the same time, the finger gently going in and out, and then rubbing my sex. The tongue flicked at my clitoris, and when he pulled his hand away, I nearly grabbed it to pull it back. But he was quick in his actions, and moved his tongue into the whole. The thick warmth of his tongue was better than the stiff coldness of the bony finger had been. He moved in and out, his fingers stroking my soft thighs, and when he lifted his head to look at my face, he really was the wild animal this time. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to me and began to kiss him again, roughly this time, one hand on his sex, the other around his neck. It was enormous in my hand, throbbing, and I decided now was the time. I guided him down, towards my sex. and rubbed the head on my clitoris. He felt my tremble, and knew I was ready. He moved himself backwards, and then thrust into me so hard I thought I would be pushed into the ground.

I screamed as he thrust into me again and again.My whole body shook so violently, I was frightened. Surely this must not be what knowing a man was like! I had been told it was not pleasurable for a woman, but here I could say it most definitely was. Again and again we made our love, resting for sometimes even a half hour between each time.

As the sun was setting and the forest was becoming dark, I said we must be on our way. He nodded sadly, and helped me dress. As we walked back to town, hand in hand, he was back to the gentle and caring young man I knew, not the beast I had seen back in the woods. He was the man I had grown to love. Could the two possibly be the same? I did not believe so, for the man I loved could never be so violent.

The next few weeks, I refused to see him. He came to our door several times, you were only a small child and could not possibly remember him, anyway, he asked to have outings with me many times, even offered for them to be escorted, but I would not step outside my door. I could see that he was hurt. He really did not know what he had done wrong. And truthfully, I had loved every minute of our romp in the woods. It had been the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. But I could not believe that the man I had loved for two years would become such a creature over simple lust. That was what I could not handle, and I believed not seeing him would make it like it had never happened. Many months passed, and slowly he stopped visiting me. Father questioned this, but I answered simply that we had had a falling out and he could not get over it. After all, I was his daughter and he knew to believe me in all matters, and this strange situation was no exception.

After a year, it seemed he had forgotten me. He never came to our home anymore, and I saw him only a few times in the village. He made no attempt to speak with me, so neither did I. I believe by then I had forgiven him, but my dignity was in the way of telling him so.

When I was about your age, I went to his wedding, to a pretty little french girl, and it seemed that this was the moment of communication between us. We mutually understood that each other were forgiven for our wrongs, and we danced the night away in joyous celebration. For seven years now, I have known no man, and I do not believe I ever shall again." A tear slowly rolled down Mellissa's face, and landed on the white lace above her breasts. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and tried to smile at her little sister.

"So, Mellissa, this is what you have to tell me about men? That they are savage beasts, who will do what they must for the pure animal instinct of lust? That they forget who they are for a woman's sinful body? This sounds horrid to me, that he could be so wretched, that someone would would treat you so foully," Alesandra stated matter of factly.

"No, no my dear sister, I am thankful for the experience. As I said, I loved every minute of it. It is something I shall never forget. It taught me much of the world that I should know, and I still love this man, whom I believe if he were ehre would still be my kindest, truest friend. I feel no remorse or regret or anguish for what I did ten years ago, only happiness that I did indeed know a man, and it happened to be one that I loved. I want you to believe in love, my dear sister. I want you to enjoy the pleasaures of a man every chance you get, for there is nothing quite like it. Do not let my story discourage you. Really, let it _en_courange you! Encourage you to work even harder to meet this milestone in life!"

Alesandra stared at her sister as if she had gone mad. Never once could she remember Mellissa speaking so strongly on a subject. She loved her sister with all the affection she had, and if this was what she had to say, than she would believe it and listen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the edge of her bed, alone, Alesandra could hear the crickets chirping outside her window. The branches of the trees scraped the glass noisily, but she had grown up with these sounds and it was perfectly normal to her ears. Her eyes were glazed over;she was completley lost in her mind. Over and over, she saw the man from the theater. His eyes, his magnificent eyes...there was something very different about this man. He had looked so ordinary, yet so extraordinary at the same time. His image was surely manifesting itslef in her brain. She would never be able to forget a single detail of his appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a warning, this chapter DOES contain religious stuff...for those that don't like that, it will probably never show up again, so no need to worry

"Father, I come to confess to you my sins, for I have surely done wrong." Alesandra sat still in the wooden box of the confessional, her hands folded in her lap, her knees together, her head hung against her chest. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pursed in concentration. She could hear the priest on the other side of the screen breathing lightly.

"Yes, my child, confess your sins to the Lord, for He is almighty and forgiving."

"Father, I have committed a moral sin. I believe I have lusted for a man, whose name I do not know. I saw him, and I believe I wanted him in an intimate way. It was a strange feeling, I could not decide what it was at the time, but I found him incredibly appealing and I wanted him. I wanted to feel him touching me, close to me. I wanted him in my bed." Her breathing was sharp and shallow. She had not had the courage to tell even her sister, who on all other occasions she had been able to tell anything.

"I see, my child. Tell me, dear, did you act on these feelings? On this...lust as you call it? If that is what it really was. Did you try to entice this man to you; did you ask him to your bed?" The question was not meant to shame the young woman, but it did terribly.

"No! No I did not! I never touched him! I never spoke to him!" she sobbed loudly into the screen. "I was never near him! I simply saw him and felt this! It was not something I understood, and I still do not!" Her sobs grew louder and closer, her breathing ragged. The Father knew he had to calm her down before something happened.

"Please, my child be still. Take some breaths; relax your soul, for the Lord forgives thee! Please, child! Do not fret, you have confessed your sins and been forgiven!" He rose and went to exit the box, he had to see the young girl for himself, to hold her soothingly and comfort her. She had done no wrong; she could not control these feelings in herself. Even this old man still felt these feelings himself, and they were natural. As long as no act was put upon it, the crime was forgotten. In the Lord's eyes, the sin would be erased and the child would enter the Heaven still.

Alesandra heard the door opening and ran. She could not face the kindred man who had treated her with only with kindness and love her entire life, she could not see what she believed would be a look of dismay on his withered face. Her feet carried her all the way back to her home, her mansion, and up the spiral staircase and down the hall towards her enormous bedchamber. Shoving the wooden door shut, she flung herself onto the down mattress and lain her face in her hands. How embarrassed she was, how mortified.

"I have done wrong, and I must pay for my sins." Alesandra wept into the bed fabric and fell into a fitful sleep full of darkness and hideous faces. They were twisted and looked like they were melting wax. They spun around her dream self, instilling fear yet again. Nothing made sense in this dream, and her mind faltered trying to absorb it all. Suddenly she heard a tearing sound, and felt the floor around her feet give way. "No! Lord, my Master, no! Not like this! Not...not like this!" As the utter blackness engulfed her and she felt herself falling through space, she cried out again and again for it to stop.

"Alesandra. Alesandra. Alesandra." The wonderful voice filled her mind and stilled her heart. It was no voice she recognized. It flowed like silk through her thoughts, separating and bundling them, making it all make sense. And yet, at the same time, it did not. The voice was pure and serene, like a cool glass of milk; it was so refreshing, like the clean scent of a lemon or orange or other citrus fruit. The masculine voice filled her ears, until she could hear not even her own shouts. "Be still, dear Alesandra." The words shocked her back to life. She woke and sat bolt upright in bed. A cold sweat covered her forehead and chest. The sheets where her body had been were soaked through.

Looking around, she saw no signs of what had happened in her mind. Nothing out of place, the window shut, her shoes against the wall. What had she expected to see? A strange man leaning against her doorframe? She did not know why she bothered to look around her, but she felt safer doing it. As if she were guarding herself against an intruder.

Nothing, not even wild horses, could keep Alesandra out of town today. As she looked out her carriage window, she saw the robin's egg blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. The trees around her grew so tall you could not see the canopy from where she sat. Robins and mockingbirds sung somewhere in the distance. The breeze was filled with the scent of wildflowers and fresh summer peaches. Breathing in deeply, she became one with the peace of the afternoon. Nothing would disturb her today. She was to visit the baker for a loaf of bread and then sit by the lake and read. The same lake where her sister had lost her virginity ten years ago. This was part of the allure of today, that she would be visiting this place, so close to where it had happened.

"Maybe, just maybe... maybe...no, no, put it out of your mind Alesandra, put it out of your mind..." she murmured to herself. She thought that somehow she would be able to find the log, if she walked enough, but the forest was a dark place, full of mystery, and of course a fallen tree would not be there ten years later. Would it? No, this was nothing for a young lady, correction, _countess,_ to be doing, even considering.

The bread rested in a brown sac on the seat beside Alesandra, a little jar of butter and a sheathed knife along with it. She would quite enjoy this on her own, the sun beating down on her face, the birds singing; maybe even some fish would be jumping in the lake today. As the carriage wheels rumbled and jerked her along, Alesandra dreamt again of the man from the theater.

His face hung in the air, surrounded by an effervescent green light, a light glow. His skin was a pale creamy colour, and it looked angelic, like a baby's bottom, as if the slightest touch could dent its perfect contours. His lips were as smooth as the rest of his skin, like a child's mouth. Its cupid's bow seemed to fit to him perfectly, and the color was like a scalded daisy, the perfect combination of creamy white and a small bit of pink. His eyes, however, were what always caught her attention. They were so amazingly brilliant, all light was drawn to them, they twinkled like little emerald stars. Dreaming about him made her stop and think. "What if I'm imagining all this? What if he was just a man I saw, and I was so tired I imagined him looking so perfect? What if this man I've been thinking about is really just an average man that I have thought better of?" She looked out the window and contemplated her question to herself again. "No man can look like that; can look so magical, so handsome, and so masculine. He cannot possibly be real…but I know I did not make him up."

As the carriage came to a halting stop, Alesandra shook her head and came back to the real world. And suddenly the smell was around her. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared, all the better to suck in the sweet aroma. It surrounded her, she could almost see it radiating in the air. It came in waves, and then she felt the warmth on her face again. The scent was even stronger than it had been at the theater, and was nearly being suffocated by it. Once again, her body went rigid. Her back stiffened, and she couldn't move her legs. Her toes were curling again, and she couldn't stop them. Her whole body was being flooded with the warmth again. It rolled over her like hot water.

She tried to turn her head, but her neck was stuck in place. The smell was so strong, so delicious, she found herself breathing in as much as she could in each ragged breath. Her thighs began to quiver, and goose bumps formed on her arms and breasts again. Her mind was beginning to drift; she could no longer focus on moving her joints. Her muscles relaxed, but stayed in their place. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was the smell. It was hypnotising her, luring her into complete obedience. Mechanically, she opened the door of the carriage herself and wandered to the edge of the lake. As one of her coachmen followed her, she turned and waved for him to leave her. He did so without question.

Her feet stepped forwards with no direct order from her mind. When she tried to look down, she couldn't even focus on what was happening to her. Her whole body had gone numb, and she found the sensation quite irritating. It tickled, yet stung at the same time. If she tried to stop her legs from moving, they would cramp and hurt, so she just let them take her where they would.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alesandra realised that her body was no longer numb, and her legs were no longer walking on their own. Overjoyed with her sudden freedom, she didn't even notice that she was in a dark wooded area, and she had absolutely no idea where she had come from. Sitting on a large boulder, she pulled her skirts up to look at her legs. They were bruised. Her feet were purple too. She cried out in pain when she tried to touch them. Realizing now that she would not be able to walk for several more hours, she took in her surroundings. Trees. Trees, trees, and more trees.

"Wh...where...where am I?!" she asked herself fearfully. Nothing looked familiar, and there was no visible trail of any sort. The ground was covered in mossy leaves, leaving no footprints from wherever she had come from. Jumping off the rock with a thud, she walked in a circle, staring at anything that caught her eye. Everything was new. Everything, she realised, except for the aroma beginning to surround her again.

"No! No! No, no, no! Go away! Go _away!_ Leave me! Unless you can take me home, leave me alone!" The tears were streaming down her face now, and there was nothing she could have done to stop them. Her body went weak again, rigid, and she fell to the soft forest floor. She thrashed her arms out, trying to defend herself against the air. It was thick and heady, full and heavy all around her. It pressed down on her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her sex. The last part felt almost like a hand resting on her, so heavy, so warm, so...there.

Slowly she fell unconscious, unable to breath. Her body gently went limp, her arms and legs splayed around her. A thin sheen of sweat had formed on her forehead. Her lips were trembling; they were slowly turning blue.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man**

She looked so beautiful, just lying there, so vulnerable. Her skin was white, and her eyelids fluttered ever so slightly in her sleep. He noticed her hair was uncommonly rich, a deep dark brown, not muddy like the other townsfolk. Her breasts rose and fell evenly with every breath, enticing him to her even more. He could not understand why she had chosen to sleep in a place like this. And who had she been talking to earlier? Telling someone to go away. Who could she have been talking to? She had sounded afraid. He had wanted to go to her, protect her, comfort her from this stranger. But his instincts had told him _no_. _Stay where you are, safe. _So he had stayed hidden in the canopy of a nearby tree, watching her, keeping his eyes trained on her face. Her beautiful face.

"To take you, to take you now..." He whispered to himself, and nobody. "To take you now, right here, where no one would see it." He closed his eyes and breathed in the feminine smell of her as deeply as he dared without making a noise. He couldn't wake her, not now. She needed her rest, and when she woke, he would guide her mind to safety.

**Alesandra**

The handsome face of the man filled her mind once more. He just stood there, completely still, staring at her with that seductive mouth and those enchanting eyes. She wanted to touch him. She knew she wanted to touch him. She wanted to run her fingertips down the length of his strong white jaw; to run her fingers through his dark mahogany hair; to feel the silk of his white shirt.

A voice broke her out of her deep sleep. A man's voice, and it sounded familiar. "...No one would see it..." She knew the voice had been speaking more than just that, and she dared not open her eyes just yet. Listening for several minutes, she heard nothing more, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh!" she cried as she saw him sitting above her. Her eyes opened the widest they ever had, for this was the man. _The_ man. The man from the theater, from her dreams, the man who had haunted her for days now.

"Oh, hello my dear. I had no intentions of waking you..." His voice cut through her trance. It was like nothing she had heard before. She knew it was the voice from her dream, that this was the same, only magnified; clarified. It was warm, and soft, and flowed from him like syrupy honey. Her breasts and her sex began to heat up again. She could feel her face flushing. He smiled at her, a wicked grin really, and his eyes glinted in a way that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I...I..." Alesandra stammered, not knowing what to say. After all, what _could_ she say? "Hello, I've been fantasising over you for the last few days, would you like to come to bed with me?" No, this man was obviously of a class similar to her own, and that was no way to court a man anyway. She decided to settle for silence.

He climbed down from the tree and landed a few feet away from her. He walked to her small fram sitting on the ground, and sat down cross-legged across from her. She pulled her skirts around her legs and pushed her arms together to make her breasts clearly visible and, she hoped, very attractive to him. Smiling coyly at him, she suddenly realised that the smell was around her again, but not as stong as before. It seemed like it was holding itself at bay, almost. Her mind was faintly corrupted, she knew this, but she didn't care. This was the best looking man she had ever seen, and she would have him.

"I do not believe we have been formally intorduced yet, my dear. I am Adrian, and I believe that we will come to know each other very well over the next little while." He grinned mischievously again, his eyes twinkling in the fading light. He outstretched his hand toward her, and she took it.

"I...I am Alesandra, and...I believe we will too." Cocking her head to the side, she licked her bottom lip in what she hoped to be a very sexy way, and gently squeezed the hand she was still holding. Letting go, she dropped her hands into her lap and looked into his. He was ready for her.

**Adrian**

It took all his willpower not to jump onto her unsuspecting mind right then and there. She smelled so delicious, and he knew she would never refuse him. His feramones had done a wonderful job of bringing her under his spell. He felt as if he may not have really needed them, this time, however. Her open demeanor made her seem like the type of woman ready for a man like him. He had realized how her body was affected to his feramones only a bit too late, that although her body seemed addicted to them, her mind could not understand them. He had had to try and stop it, but it was not possible. His kind was designed to release them anytime they were aroused, and she certainly aroused him. It wasn't just her body he wanted, but her blood. It smelled so sweet, so fragrant. But he would have her soon enough.

**Alesandra**

"I'm sorry if I seem a little strange right now, I only just discovered myself here in this forest, with no idea where I am!" Her cry of emotion surprised her. She had not meant to say something so absurd to the man. No, to _Adrian._ She would have to get used to calling him that. _Adrian_.

"That's quite all right, my dear. But I'm afraid it is now much too dark to try and find the way out, and I do believe it would be safer to stay put until morning. We wouldn't want to go wandering in the completely wrong direction, now, would we?" His tone was not patronizing in any way. He genuinely meant to protect Alesandra. He had come to cherish her.

"So, I guess it's just us tonight, just the two of us, alone in these woods. It sure is dark, and I think I'm beginning to catch a chill. Maybe we should sit closer together, for warmth, I reckon." Of course, this was completely an act. The setting was provided for her, and she would do this no matter what. As he slowly nodded, she began to crawl towards him. She sat again, and turned onto her back, resting her head in his lap. She could feel his arousal on the back of her neck. She smiled up at him again, a small smile, just as seductive as his could be.

**Adrian**

Drawing in a breath, Adrian tried with all his might to control his lust. His urges were slowly overcoming him, and he could not let that happen. He could feel the feramones strengthening, waiting for him to let them be released. Which he wouldn't until he was far away from Alesandra. This had to be completley natural. She had to come to him all on her own.

He laid his hand on her bare shoulder and began to stroke from the collar bone down to the seam of her dress, which looked as if her breasts could burst out of at any moment. She trembled beneath his touch. He ran his fingers over the tops of her breasts, featherlight, and she gave another shiver. The moving on his sex only aroused him more. Surely he could take this slow?

She looked up at his face, her eyes gleaming in what little moonlight there was, and his face flushed again. He put both his hands at the nape of her neck and began to massage it. Her eyes closed and he moved his hands to behind her earlobes. He gently gave a little tug on each, and when she gave a little squeak of pleasure, he moved them back down to her shoulders. He rubbed them gently, lightly, and he could feel the warmth coming off her, feel the goose bumps forming from his touch.

Wandering down to the top of her dress again, he slipped his fingers under the seam and found the nipples. They were soft at first, but went hard and hot as soon as he touched them. He grabbed them between his thumbs and forefingers and pinched them roughly.

She pulled her hands up and undid the leather straps of her bodice. The hard boned piece opened and he slipped his fingers out of her dress. He grabbed the fabric and tugged it away from her warm body. He could see her pink nipples through the sheer white fabric of her gown. He pushed his hands back down under the fabric and rubbed her nipples between his fingers again. Slowly, he bent his shoulders down so that he could reach his mouth to hers. It was a stretch, but he managed it. He kissed her mouth, gently, softly, his lips caressing hers. She opened her mouth first. Slowly he pushed his tongue through, and her breasts seemed to swell in his hands.

She put her hands to his face and gently pulled him off her, and sat up, facing him the whole time. Her face was anything but innocent now. Crouching on her knees, she rolled the light white fabric off her shoulders, and untied the back of her skirts. The bundle fell in a heap around her, and a cool breeze suddenly swirled around her.

Adrian gasped, loud, clear to her. His sex was throbbing in his trousers. He would have done anything to have her right away. But he had to wait. _Let her come to me._ Alesandra had to do everything.

She crawled forward and put her hand on his chest, shoving him back onto the ground. She undid all the buttons of his white shirt and ripped it off his body. Her face shone with her own arousal. She reached down for his pants and ripped them open. He helped her take them off, fast, and he sat back up and grabbed her around the back and threw himself on top of her. His lips crushed hers, his grip around her chest strong, his thighs around her hips, his sex resting heavily on hers. His kisses were urgent, demanding, he needed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back to throw herself against him. He moaned. It was almost painful, denying himself for so long already. He pulled his mouth off hers and moved himself down, down, down to her sex. Before he went in to lick her sweetness, he looked up at her face. Her breasts were rising fast with anticipation, her breathing shallow, and her eyes were wide like saucers.

He lowered his mouth down and licked the sensitive clitoris. At once Alesandra started, another moan escaping her lips, her fingers clenching at her sides. He licked the clitoris again, and flicked his tongue over it, around it, tasting the sweet creamy taste. He kissed it, and pulled it into his mouth, and very gently squeezed it between his front teeth, and she arched her back so fiercely he was thrown off.

"What am I doing...?!" Adrian wondered to himself. "This is going to far." But he couldn't restrain himself. Her body was too tempting, and he could tell he wanted her just as badly as he wanted her.

He grabbed her around the hips again, putting his mouth to her sex, licking her up and down, rubbing his nose on her clitoris at the same time, giving her double the stimulation. She moaned loud this time, and when she shook, he held her tight so she wouldn't leave him again. He moved to the inner thighs, gently stroking them with his nose, the soft flesh warm and smooth.

"A...A...Ad...Adrian..." Her breathing was sharp, she was gasping for air again. She might climax if he didn't stop soon. Adrian couldn't let it happen just yet.

He moved his body over top of hers, crawling up so that his face was over hers again. He kissed her lips, his tongue swirling in a circle over the entrance to her mouth, gently pushing in. Alesandra moved her hands to rest on his back, pulling him closer to her, as if their bodies could mould together.

With a final struggle, she pulled her mouth away from his. "Do it. Do it. Do it!" she screamed at him to enter her, to give her the real ecstasy, and as he lifter his body up to give himself room, she opened her legs wide and pulled the lips of her nethermouth open for his better entrance. He rubbed the head of his sex against her, and she moaned again. SHe was ready. She had in fact done all the work. She had asked for it, and now she would get it. He thrust himself deep inside her body, penetrating her so deep her whole body shook. He went in so hard, so fast, she thought he would break her bones. He was so far gone now, he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to.

He knew she would climax any second now, and he had to finish it before she tired too much. His body was jerking in all directions, and it was hard to pin her in one palce. As he leaned over her body, his mouth hovering just inches over her tender neck, the white flesh giving off so much heat, and so much fragrance, he felt he wouldn't be able to do this with any sort of class. Slowly, he opened his mouth wide, letting his long ivory white fangs grow to their full length in his mouth. He lowered all the way down, as far as he could, and rested his lips on the soft skin, finding the pulse. His lips opened, and he punctured his fangs into her carotid artery. She screamed the loudest she had all night. It wasn't pain, though, it was pleasure. It was the greatest pleasure she had ever known, greater even than the orgasm she had just had. They came together, him thrusting so fast and strong and drinking her sweet salty blood, and when he pulled himself off her wet body, his mouth smeared with her blood, she fell unconcsious beside him. Whether it was the fatigue, or the blood loss, he could not know, but he wa satisfied.

He cut his right wrist open with his fang and held it over her open mouth, squeezing the blood out and down her throat. She had to drink as much of it as he could make her while she slept. It was best that she go through most of the changes while she was asleep-he wanted her to go through as little of the pain as possible.

After he had given her all he could without making himself too weak, he stood and dressed himslef. When his appearance was somewhat normal, he went off to hunt for a deer or some rabbits or something else to sustain them till dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian left Alesandra dreaming in the forest, her body slowly healing and changing. He knew he couldn't be there while it was happening. He would be too tempted to wake her as he saw her struggling in her sleep. The first time he had tried to turn someone, a handsome young man, it had gone terribly wrong. As the man lay there in pain, his body shaking, he hadn't been able to stand it. He couldn't watch his darling go through the pain. He'd woken him up, and although being awake makes no difference, feeling the pain surely does. The young man had slowly gone mad inside his own mind. Maybe it had been the new fangs pushing the old teeth out to take their place; maybe it had been the stomach hardening and the acids being flushed out; maybe it had been the burning in the eyes before the increased sight comes. Whatever it was, he had not been able to bear it. In the end, Adrian had slit the man's throat.

He didn't want to leave her there, but she needed nourishment, and the hunt would distract him. He still had several hours until she would come around. It was plenty of time to find something full of rich red blood.

As he stepped stealthily through the forest, the leaves crackling underfoot, his breathing silent, his eyes focused themselves on a flash of gray moving through the trees. He stood still where he was. Silence. There were no sounds around him. Not even the insects were moving. _Strange._ He took another step forward, making sure to avoid any dry leaves, and put both feet in the small spot of plain dirt. They sank a little, but he didn't notice. Lifting his nose in the air, he scented his surroundings. _Pine. Maple. Fur._ The trees were strong, stronger than he would have expected, even though they were all around him. Usually he could tune those out. And then it hit him. _Blood. _It was near impossible to tell whether it was human or animal at this point-it was far away- but it was fresh and plentiful. Scenting the air again, he found the direction it was coming from and followed it. Maybe not one of his best ideas. His instincts were overwhelmed by hunger, bloodlust, and the protection of his new child. This one had to be taken care of. Not like the other ones.

Walking through a batch of pine trees, he crouched down to the ground under the branches. There it was. A small gray wolf. Just...lying there. _It's a trap,_ said his instincts. But instincts be damned! he thought, and crawled forward towards the still breathing animal. It turned its yellow eyes towards Adrian and a small whine escaped its snout. Suddenly, it looked up and focused on something above him. Lightning fast he turned his head to stare at the woman behind him. Why hadn't he smelled her? Her feramones were so strong. She was one of his own, a gnashdt, a vampire, a bloodsucker, a leech, whatever the people now were calling his kind.

"Hello, Hedda. What brings you to my territory? I thought we had made the boundaries clear." He rose to his feet, perfectly calm, knowing she would not move until provoked. Slowly, ostentatiously, he walked over to her, swinging his hips slightly to emphasize how perfectly fine he felt about the situation. At about two feet in front, he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. Her feramones were being released at the strongest rate he had encountered in a long time. He had not believed he was as attractive as she was presenting him to be.

"Adrian. We shall be right to business, I suppose. I am over two hundred years old, you know that, for you are even older. I believe I have encountered two of your fledglings in the past twelve eyars, the ones that you believed to have worked out fine...well, I do not believe they did. I had perfectly rational and logical reasons to destroy them." Her blue eyes flashed icy cold at him.

"Ah, I see. So you met Carissa and Eaudora... Well, I always knew Carissa was a litlte mad, she believed herself to be some queen of Greece... Not really sure what she was on about, but I know no sorrow in hearing of her death. Eaudora, on the other hand, I grieve that you think you have the right to destroy her. She was so beautiful, so kind, so... I believed her to fulfill her duty for quite some time, until, of course, she grew tired of my antics and left me. But frankly, I see not how any of this is your business, and I wish for you to leave my territory, now, and never to speak to me in such a disrespectful way. In fact, the next time I see you on my territory without my permission, I will break your neck and burn your body." With that, he turned and walked in the opposite direction of Alesandra, knowing full well that she had something else to say to him.

" I know that you do not want to hear it, but I do not believe you in any condition to be creating fledglings! You cannot teach them the laws!" Her hands were clenched in fists at her sides, her white face blotched with an abnormal pink hue. "They are horrible! They kill without reason! They take people right out of public places, where anyone could see them!"

"Well, Hedda, perhaps they want to be seen. Had you stopped to consider that perhaps they no longer wished to be in this existence, and were tempting you or some other older vampire to end it for them? I think you only thought of yourself, not wanting _yourself_ to be discovered some way. As I said, I do not want you on my territory any longer. Leave." He walked on without a second thought. He didn't care that he knew she was furious, he had to hope she was angry enough to follow him, away from Alesandra, instead of scenting her out and destroying her before he could reach her still body.


	6. Chapter 6

Hedda had not been seen for hours, and he knew her scent was long gone from the forest. Her feramones were weak around the wolf lying in the leaves. Its body was still breathing, somehow, and he carried it back to where his sleeping beauty lay.

He saw her and instantly wanted to weep. Her flesh was white as the ivory on a piano, her hair so rich and lustrous it glimmered as if covered in fallen stars. Her eyelashes framed her closed eyes, making her look like a porcelain doll in the darkness. Her body rose slowly and evenly, completely unnecessary, but a habit the body didn't drop well. Her breasts had swollen to a considerably larger size, and her nipples were hard and erect in the chilled air. He could see a small bit of the curly dark hair between her legs, the little downy triangle calling to him. _No._ She needed her rest, and he would wake her when it was appropriate.

The small furry body fell from his arms onto the moist dirt with a loud thud, but her eyelids didn't even flutter. He sat cross legged in front of her again, able to see her entire body from his position, and so tempted was he by her form that he almost reached an icy hand out to touch her. _No. Do not touch her._ He knew she must go through most of the changes in her sleep, she wouldn't feel the pain that way. Of course, it would take hours of explaining to soothe her into a sleep again, telling her that her increased eyesight was perfectly natural; that being able to hear the insects crawling all around her was to be expected; that to be able to smell a loaf of bread all the way into town was also normal. He would convince her though. He had to. He would not lose another one.

For another hour he watched her breasts rise and fall with every breath, her hair sliding over her shoulders from the slight breeze, her fingers clenching every once and a while. When her eyelids began to move, he crouched at her side ready to catch her up into his arms. _"Adrian._" Her voice, inside his head, was so sharp it nearly cut him to hear the slight murmur gone from it. He was surprised to hear her inside his mind, for it was rare for a fledgling to inherit this ability.

"I am here my darling, open your eyes and you will see me." He smiled,and he put his fingers under her back to lift her forward. She was warm, and this saddened him. She was not finished her transformation yet. _Oh well. The worst must be over._

Slowly, she opened her gray eyes. They were like liquid silver pools that he felt he could fall into at any second. Blinking a few times, Alesandra finally focused on him. Adrian. The man. "What...what...what hath happened to me? I feel strange, and I can see you perfectly, yet I know it is dark around us. My mouth hurts. And my abdomen as well. Oh, especially my abdomen, and between my legs." In between her legs was the only of those not to do with the change. For some demented reason, Adrian found he was proud of himself that he had made her sore between the legs. It was a male thing-that he was large enough, and that he had been her first time.

"My darling, what do you remember?" He hoped the change had not wiped her memory of anything important, as had happened to one of his tries.

"Oh, you know what I remember." Her smile was wicked, the glint in her eyes making him want to jump on her body right there. He would have, he would have given anything to be inside of her right then, but first he must teach her all that she must know.

"Yes, I know you remember _that._" His face was pure lust, and she knew he wanted her body again, and she was ready for him. She turned fully towards him again, arching her back slightly to push her breasts forward, and opened her legs wide to tempt him even more. It took everything he had not to pounce on her succulent little body. She had no idea how much of a temptress she really was. "What else do you remember...after that...?" His voice was tentative, he did not want to frighten or worry her. He had no idea how much she might have already have noticed about her new body.

"The last thing I remember is..." Pursing her lips in concentration, she subconsciously crossed her legs and put her elbows on her knees. "The last thing I remember is...is...is your t-" She gasped, and her eyes grew wide again. "You bit me. I remember, you bit me. Right here," she said pointing to the already healed spot on her neck. "I can feel it, it hurts right there, like a cut or a bruise..." Her voice faultered and cracked.

"That's right. I bit you, right there. Right where your finger is. And I drank your blood. Your sweet, salty blood. And then I gave you mine, and you drank it. You drank from my open wound, and you drank till I had filled you up." His face portrayed serenity, but his heart, if he had had one, would have been beating fast enough to give him a heart attack. His instincts told him that this one had gone wrong as well. He was supposed to look for someone who knew what it was, not a young woman who knew nothing of his kind. But he had done it, he had turned her, and now, he had to teach her his ways. Teach her how to handle her new powers, her cravings, the bloodlust.

"Alesandra. Do you know what I am? What I _really_ am? For I am no flesh and blood creature, although that is what I am made of. I may have all the compositions and be just like a human male, but human, I am not. Alesandra, my darling, I am a gnashdt, a vampire. I cannot admit to knowing how you feel about this, but now you are also one of my kind. A vampire, that is what you are. The change has not fully applied itself to your body-in fact, it might even be stopped, but I do not believe so without killing you. But I am here to teach you about your new body and the laws of what you now are."


	7. Chapter 7

Three human years had passed. The student had surpassed the teacher. Alesandra had mastered every single part of her physical and mental being. Eighteen sixty-six rolled on by.

"Adrian," Alesandra started at the table, "why did you turn my gnashdt? Why me of all people? Why I, the insignificant little girl, who lived with her widower father and her sister was destined to never marry. Why me?" A tear rolled down her soft white face, and fell onto her arm resting on the table.

"Alesandra, my darling, my precious darling, why ask thee such questions? I have answered you your questions many a time, and if I must, I will say it again. Because you called to me. You smelled so delicious, I say, and you were so beautiful on that first night. Your supple body was calling to me, and I couldn't resist. I say, a woman should not look so fair if she does not wish to draw a man to her, yes, I must say so. But, I say, you were drawn to me, I know this. I saw you in your dreams, and I know you wanted me, you wanted me, yes you did." His smile was seductive, and his feramones were being released at an incredible rate. She cocked her head at him, winked, and walked off to the bedchamber. She could smell him, so strong, and she was sure he could smell her as well. Her feramones must have been very strong right now, she was so attracted by him sitting there, bare chested, his muscles so fine and chiselled into him, that she had wanted to reach across the wooden table and touch them.

"Come, dear, and you will see again why I chose you." She walked through the door backwards, slowly unlaceing her dress as she walked, revealing little bits of ivory flesh at once. Licking her painted red lips, she drew him into the dark room. After walking through the door frame, he slammed it behind him, and a painting fell off the wall from the vibrations. Alesandra giggled, which made him want her more. "We haven't a second to lose. Come and get me." She giggled some more and sat down on the foot of the bed.

Adrian ambled forward, his pace slow, his steps light. He ripped the light blue fabric of his trousers off as he went, daring her to move. The sight of his hard erection coming towards her made her undress even faster, wanting him in her now. He sped his steps, at her in a second. His fingers ripped at the flimsy fabric lightning quick, and she was naked before she had realized he was even touching her.

There would be no foreplay this time. They wanted each other too much. They both knew it. With one hand he shoved her backwards on the bed, her arms flung behind her, and she opened her legs for him. Adrian climbed on top of her little white body, kissed her lips once, and thrust himself into her sex. He went in again, and she arched her back, giving him better access. He thrust again and again, her cries sharp and loud. Throwing her hips up, she pushed herself against him, rubbing her clitoris on the flesh there. Her body tremored; the whole bed was shaking on the floor. Another painting fell off the wall. Neither heard it through their cries as they climaxed together.

With one final "Yes!", they lay side by side on the soft bed, sweating and panting from the exertion. Alesandra's hair lay around her in sticky wet chunks, and all her muscles so weak she couldn't even speak any more.

"I love you. You know I do, you know I love you." Adrian said it with such conviction, she knew it had to be true. Slowly turning her head to look at his green eyes, she smiled faintly. He smiled too, and reached for her soft white hand. Clasping it tightly in his own, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back gently. "I really do, Alesandra. I am completely in love with you."

Drifting into the deep sleep of the gnashdt, their bodies reabsorbed the sweat; the muscles tightened again; and it prepared for food. When they woke, they would need to go hunting, or soon the bloodlust would be on them, and they wouldn't be able to control it. They would go for the first thing they saw- even each other.


	8. Chapter 8

She ran lightning fast into the nearest city, her footfalls like feathers, her breathing normal- surprising, considering how a man could so wipe her out. The heavy canvas flew behind her, whipping in her self-created wind. Her hair bounced in the braid at the back of her head, making the spot it was hitting slightly uncomfortable. As the lights came into view, and she could hear the soft murmurs of people out late at night, she grinned to herself, knowing she would find someone tasty here.

Slowing her pace to a human's walk, she fixed the brown fabric, and pulled her hair out and ran her fingers through it. It had a bit of wave from setting with the sweat from her last encounter with Adrian. Shaking her head, she prepared her mind to find a good meal, and nothing else.

Walking down the main street, seductively swaying her hips side to side, swinging her arms slightly, she looked around her. Plenty of women, many of them dumpy looking, dirty, not the least bit appetising. Only a few men walked around, and most of them were also lumpy and dumpy. Nothing worthy of her fine status. A few teenage boys, all around fifteen or sixteen, stared at the beautiful creature in their midst, making no attempt to make their gawking private. She cought the eye of one of the good looking ones, and winked at him. His eyes widened, and then he smiled back at her, trying to make himself look older, she knew that's what he wanted to do, but she knew he couldn't be more than seventeen. Oh well. It would be like Mellissa and her man all those years ago. Mellissa. _No. Do not think of your dead sister. She is not important._ Putting her family behing her, she pointed to a small bar behind her, motioning for the boy to follow her. He nodded vigorously, too excited, she thought, but he would get what he deserved. Boys should learn that women can be just as dangerous as the men.

As she entered the bar, the boy behind her, the smell of old blood hit her right away. She couldn't determine what it had been from, but she knew it was there. Slightly uncomfortable, she memorized her surroundings. Exit behind the counter, no windows. Mostly men, also dumpy looking. She turned her head to look at the young boy standing nervously behind her, his lip jutting out, shaking his foot from nerves.

Alesandra grabbed his hand and only one thing popped into her mind from his. "I'm going to have this woman tonight." _Well, then,_ she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and pulled him towards the private booth at the back. For a private booth, it really wasn't private at all, but it would have to do. The two sat down, and when a waitress came to take orders, she waved the woman off with nothing short of rudeness.

"What is your name, little boy?" He seemed instantly put off by being called a little boy. She sensed this from him right away, and realized she was going to have to work on her social skills a bit. "I am sorry, I meant young man." Smiling sweetly, she rested her hand on his thigh, tempting him.

"M-m-m-my name is...is...m-my name is Eric." His voice was soft and slightly high pitched- not the voice she had expected to come out of him. He rested his hand on top of hers, and the warmth was a pleasant break from the constant icy touch of Adrian on her. Maybe she would go a bit farther tonight? No, he would smell him on her, more than just in her blood, but all over her body.

"Eric. Eric, hmm? Yes, I like that name. It's a nice name, Eric," her velvet voice was lulling him into a trance. She didn't even have to use her feramones at all, but they sat there, waiting for her to let them do their job. Not that she would, though. He was far too young, and she couldn't know how they would affect him. After all, look how they had affected her?

He actually really was quite attractive. It had taken her a while to notice, but he was very handsome. He was blonde, and his hair was around shoulder length. It had a little wave around his jaw, which was square and well formed. His dark blue eyes were deep-set, and although a little too close together, they suited him well. He was average looking, but still fair looking. Alesandra raised her hand and stroked his cheek with one ivory finger, and when he caught her hand and kissed it, she smiled genuinely. Adrian was never so innocent with her. There was never much foreplay. There was some, but nothing to seduce her to him.

When he let her hand drift down, he put his own hand on her cheek. It was so warm, it nearly burned her skin. Her eyes seemed to capture all the light in the room, and she caught a breif flash of this thought from his mind. The warmth was radiating off of his body. When Eric leaned in to kiss her, she let him. His lips felt like silk, so smooth and plump, and suddenly she felt she wanted him. Kissing Eric was something new, and she wouldn't let that go. After all, she had to know what else was out there, right?

Putting her hands around the muscled neck, she kissed him more, her lips crushing his in a sudden burst of passion. Slipping her tongue into his warm mouth, she felt him react to every little move and touch. _Adrian will be mad,_ she thought. _Oh well. He doesn't own me,_ she thought after. She ran one hand down Eric's shoulder, down to his lower back, the other to his thighs again. He ran his hands down her front, and slid them in between the folds of her petticoat. He hadn't expected her to be naked under there. His fingers moved down her stomach, skipping between her legs and resting inbetween her thighs. Alesandra pulled her face away from him and licked her lips.

"There's something else there, too. It's allright, you know, touch it." Her smile was devilish now. She knew she was going to have this boy tonight. Adrian wouldn't stop her. As his fingertips slowly glided upwards, a shiver ran through her. As they rested in the curly dark hair, he caressed the bare pink flesh below it. She kissed him hard again, and he slid his finger down, between the flesh, and into her sex. The heat started between her legs and spread to her stomach, to her breasts, to her face. Opening her legs a little, and turning to face him more, she thought about wrapping them around him in the booth, but that would draw too much attention. Not to mention that the booth was too small.

Bringing her hands to the button of his pants, she found the brass button and unhooked it from its loop. He gasped, and she giggled. How could he not have been expecting that? She pulled the fabric down, just enough to give her access to his sex. Visually, it was a bit of a disspointment to her. She was used to the large size of Adrian in her. But maybe it didn't matter.

He kissed her again and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. She jumped at the pleasure it sprung.Realising this was a good thing to do, he did it again and again. She kissed him again, his lips parting for her, and he slid his fingers deep and rubbed her clitoris at the same time, while kissing her warm pink lips. She moved her hand to grasp his erection, and it seemed to fit allright in her hand. Better, actually, than Adrian's did. Maybe she wouldn't feel any pain after making love to Eric? She thought so. As she rubbed her thumb over the head, and he let a guttural moan out, she slid her body closer to him, putting his hand deeper into her. The pressure felt great.

She stroked the shaft with the one hand, and continued to lightly caress the head with the other. His eyes rolled and he let out a deep breath.

Alesandra couldn't believe that nobody had noticed their suspicious behaviour yet, but she didn't want to take a chance that they would. "Wait, wait, let's go somehwere more private, please." Her voice was husky and seductive, and he couldn't say no. Quickly he did his pants back up, and followed her out into the street again. Alesandra led him into a hotel and payed the man at the counter a hefty fee. As the man led the couple to a lavish room, she held his hand in hers. She still couldn't believe how warm he was.

The man was gone and Eric sat on the velvet couch. Alesandra walked towards him, and unbuttoned his pants again. He was still ready for her. Good. She pulled the tunic over his arms, revealing his lean torso and muscled arms. A worker. He pulled his hands off himself, and she sat on his lap. As he sat there, taking in deep breaths, he untied the sash of her coat. She slowly pulled the canvas off her and let it fall to the carpeted floor. Alesandra wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him backwards on the couch. His sex was underneath hers, rubbing her, but not entering yet. She leaned in and kissed him again, her hands on his chest, and she could feel his heart beating irregularly.

He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the hard little nipples. She reached down and rubbed his sex over the length of her nether mouth, tempting him, teasing him.

He reached one hand down again and rubbed her sex with his warm fingers. Looking him straight in the eyes, she knew what he was thinking- _Let me have her now._ He would have his wish.

"Eric. Now," and she led him to the spot to enter. He thrust his hips upward, into her, and she was thrown up with him. "Oh!" She had not expected the feelings she was having. It was _very_ different than Adrian, a human lover compared to a _vampire._ She lifted and dropped herself, pushing him high up into her, letting him flow through her whole body. "Oh, oh, oh..." He began moaning with her, the little boy, losing his innocence to her, the vampire.

She could feel the orgasm coming, her whole body beginning to twitch and shake uncontrollably. The moment would pass soon, and she wanted to make it the best possible. Leaning back over his body, she bent her both to his neck. Her fangs grew in her mouth, and then she sank them into the flesh. The hot salty blood poured into her mouth, and Eric cried out in his ecstasy. They climaxed together, and she drained him nearly to death. Slowly, she lifted herself off his still body, watching the slow breaths.

She had drank too much. But he wouldn't die, she could tell this already. He was a strong young male, and he would survive the blood loss. As she walked over to the bed to pick up the blanket, she could feel her body rejuvenating from the blood. And then, she realized, the sex had held off the bloodlust. She should have lost control long before now. This could certainly be a good thing. Alesandra walked to the sleeping boy and placed the warm wool blanket over him. She put her coat back on and walked out of the hotel. The countryside around was beautiful. She walked back to their house in the country, to face her darling Adrian.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ma cherie...you have dissapointed me." Adrian's face wasn't its usual ivory white, full of life and luster. Now, it was pale, translucent, ghostly. She could see the blue veins under his skin. Looking down, she saw that his hands were filthy- there was dirt under his fingernails, and the creases in his nuckles were filled with dirt too.

"What are you on about, now, Adrian? How have I dissapointed you?" Her voice came out sharper than she meant it to, and she could see the hurt in his green eyes. She noticed they were no longer bright, they had no life left in them. "Adrian, have you fed? Or did you just stay here and mope?" Alesandra put her hands on her hips and glared at her lover.

"That boy, that boy... that _Eric_... how could you do this to me, my love? Why would you take a lover in your hunt? The food is never a lover! No! Why would you do this to me... You took another man, Alesandra, and I do not know that I can forgive you..." His voice cracked, and tears started to form in his dull eyes.

"I must ask you this, Adrian, what was I to you? I know I was a lover and food at the same time. I know this. You admitted it to me. Adrian, my hunt is _my_ hunt, and I will choose who I wish. As for taking another lover... well, you do not have control over me, Adrian. We are simply teacher and student, lovers, creator and fledgling. Nothing more. I have my rights over my body, and I will not listen to you saying I do not. We have all eternity, I have not commited myself solely to you, and I most certainly will not know only you in these hundreds of years. I will take any man I please, and you will not stand in my way." Several times, Adrian had tried to cut in, but she had silenced him with a look that would make a human man wet himself.

"The boy is dead." His voice was flat and had no emotion whatsoever.

"I know. You think I wouldn't know that?" Alesandra was getting angry- he was underestimating her, again. He always did that. He never gave her the credit she deserved. He treated her like a human child. And he acted like he didn't know what she had done to stay with him, to preserve _both_ their lives. Her sister and her father had both died from "a mysterious illness." "Adrian, I am tired of the way you treat me. I am tired of the constant love making, and never talking. We don't! We don't talk! It is insanity, and I feel none of the love I felt for you those eyars ago. I cannot bear any longer what I have done for you! I killed my family so that we could be together! I have killed hundreds of innocnets to preserve my own life, because of what you have done to me! I hate myself for everything I have done!" The tears were streaming down her face now, her lips trembling, her eye twitching. "Adrian, I am leaving this place. I am leaving, and I am going to bury myself in the earth and I am going to go into the deep sleep, the deepest sleep I can, and I am not waking myself until a full century has gone by. I will have had time to dream, and I will be consoled with myself. I will be withered and hideous. I will have to hunt the old fashooned way, not the way we do- with our looks. I will be a new person, no longer a gnashdt. I will be me, and I will live, love, and hunt the way I please. I will learn the way of...whatever time it is I wake up, and if ever we meet again, so be it. I will hope you have changed your ways and perhaps we will again be able to co-exist together.


	10. Chapter 10

"That bastard. That damned bastard. If he thinks for one instant that I will ever come back for him, he is sorely mistaken. He will never see me again, and that is how it is." Walking fast through the field, fists clenched, Alesandra could feel her fury growing in her chest. Her fangs were starting to grow, and the tips were poking her lips. If she didn't calm down soon, she would need to hunt again. Otherwise, the bloodlust would be upon her. She stopped walking and scented the air. Nothing. Everything was faint, old, and not worth noting. There wasn't a bird in the sky. It was almost dawn-there should be tons of birds around. Soon the sun would be coming up, and she needed to find a place to rest. She planned to get as far away from the cottage as she could before she took her final resting place. She didn't want Adrian to be able to find her.

Her pace slowed and she could finally feel the rocks under her bare feet. The sharp edges were cutting the pads, and it stung. She could smell her own blood. Still, she kept walking. The soft earth she was stepping on was sucking her down, and it would provide no shelter from the fast approaching sun. Suddenly, there was a sound like cracking twigs behind her. She kept on walking, her fist ready to fight, scenting the air with every step. It was another vampire, a male, fairly young- maybe about a hundred or so, and... ah, he had fed recently-the smell of human was with him.

"Hello sir. How is your evening fareing?" she asked innocently, not breaking the steady beat of her steps, keeping herself calm. She had no idea what he wanted, why he was following her. Her back was to him, and she was dying to know what he looked like. His scent was completely unfamiliar to her.

"Well, you see, miss, I was looking for a good place to hunt, when I scented you on the breeze. I was wondering what a young fledgling like yourself, and female at that, was doing out so close to dawn all by herself." His tone was nothing short of pure mockery. His voice was deep and gruff. It had no melody or charm in it, and she no longer cared what he looked like.

"Well, sir, I appreciate the concern, but I am quite alright by myself. If you wish to find a place to hunt, I suggest you leave here. My lover and I claim this territory, and if not I, he will certainly defend it. There is a vilage on the other side of the far river that we do not claim stake of, if you wish a good place. Good evening to you, sir." Without even a single look, she continued walking for several minutes. His even footfalls were audible, and she was beginning to become frightened. "Sir, why do you still follow me? I have told you of a fine hunting ground, and still you do not leave me be? I will think you rude if you do not let me alone now." Alesandra kept her tone calm and relaxed, but her mind was anything but. If he didn't leave, she was going to run.

"My my, you are a fiery one, aren't you... You would do well to keep your tongue in check, miss, or it could get you into trouble some day. Now, I don't find myself in the mood for _human_, right now, no, I'm more in the mood for good old fashioned gnashdt. Female. Young. And you fit what I'm looking for." She could hear that he had stopped walking, and the gentle grinding sound of his fangs lengthening hung behind her. She only had a few feet in between them- nothing to give her a headstart.

Scenting the air again, she caught another unfamiliar male. Older, much older. He also had the smell of humans around him. Using her peripherals, she saw a small black dot growing larger, coming towards her, very fast. His scent was strong, very masculine. He was strong. Suddenly the male behind her snorted, turned his direction towards the incoming male, and growled a warning. _Stay away, she is mine._ Alesandra used the limited telepathic abilities she had, reaching out for the new male. "_Stay safe. Run. Danger._" It seemed this male wanted to help her, protect her, and she was going to do as he said. Without genuine reason, she put her trust in this new man, this vampire, that he would help her.

She turned her head to look at the first male, and being sure he was putting all his attention to the older male coming towards them, she faced the other way and ran as fast as her bare little feet would take her. She barely even touched the soft earth and pointed rocks. For half an hour she ran, in zig-zags, crossing her own path as many times as she dared. She had to make it as difficult as possible to find her.

When she heard a gentle breathing in the distance, she stopped still and listened intently for anything else. A gentle murmur of human voices drifted in her direction, and the delicious aroma of roasting pig came to her. She hadn't had pig in three years. _No,_ her instincts told her. _You cannot digest it._ Her stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. but she could certainly take her pick of the humans there.

Slowly, she started walking again. Looking down at herself, she realized she looked almost frightening, with blood all over her feet and her petticoat open at the front, showing her dirty, naked body to the whole world. Her hands lifted to her hair, and felt that it was tangled and mussed on top of her head, blades of grass sticking out of it. Alesandra sighed, and her throat was raw and burning. She couldn't walk into their home looking like this. Using what little energy she had left, she used her mind to draw a weak young girl out of the nearest house. Watching the frail body hobbling towards her, her fangs slid down again, her nose began to twitch, and she curled her fingers in anticipation for the kill.

The little girl stood in front of her, eyes blank, waiting for Alesandra to set her young mind free. But knowing the child would scream if she let her out of her trance, she simply grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her upwards roughly, and sank her teeth into the jugular. She gorged herself on the hot blood, letting it flow down her throat, drowning her with it, letting her body become one with the little girl's. She sank to her knees, still holding on, feeling her body heal itself, feeling the girl's body go softer and colder in her hands. As the pulse slowed almost to a stop, Alesandra let go, her ears ringing, her senses heightened, feeling full and refreshed. She stood, letting the limp little body fall to the floor, her body so white and lifeless, the eyes still open in their trance.

Looking around her, she saw the people in the distance, knowing the child's parents were over there. She looked down and saw the damage she had done, done to a harmless little girl, one who couldn't have been more than ten years old. She could have been pretty, if she'd had a little more weight on her, and a bit of sun to her small body. The pale, ghastly eyes stared up at her, unblinking, glazed over, lifeless, but still pleading. Pleading for her life. The life Alesandra had so cruelly taken for her own. Looking at the small body, she felt a choking in her throat, and if she'd needed to breathe, she wouldn't have been able to.

"Oh, no, what have I done...? You poor thing... I'm sorry. I am. I'm sorry." There was nothing else she could do. The girl was dead. She turned and ran, away from her home with Adrian, away from this little village, away from the strange vampire who had saved her, away from everything she knew. The sun would be up any minute. She found a hard spot of dirt and began to dig a hole for herself to sleep in. When it was deep enough, she climbed in and pulled the dirt over top of herself, and slipped into a deep sleep full of nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun set across the horizon, Alesandra's body began to wake. The black fog clouding her mind cleared, and she knew she was underground. Without opening her eyes, she dug with her fingernails to the surface. As she broke through, the warm humid air hit her bare hands and surprised her. It hadn't been this warm in quite a while. Pulling the rest of her filthy body up, she felt the warm air surrounding her. She could see the heat radiating in the distance. The smell of wildflowers was strong. She looked down at herself and brushed what dirt she could off her petticoat. The sash was missing, and so were a few of the buttons.

"Can I have no privacy, ever, anymore?" Alesandra walked on, not knowing where she was going, her feet carrying her along wherever they pleased. For three more days, she continued the cycle of walking and sleeping, walking and sleeping, maybe catching a rabbit or a few birds when she needed. Then, one extremely hot night, she decided, _this is the place. Right here. I will sleep for at least one hundred years._ She fell to the ground and clawed at the earth for hours, digging a deep tunnel, and after about thirty feet down, she started to bring it to the side, so that when she was underneath, she would hit a pressure point and it would all just collapse onto her. And when she was satisfied, that was what she did.

Her body rested for a hundred and thirty seven years, drying out and becoming nothing but bones with a crisp layer of skin overtop.


	12. AN

**For all my avid readers, please visit the poll on my account page to vote for where Alesandra should wake up! **

**As in, when she comes out of the ground, what place in the world, a city, should she be?**


	13. Chapter 12

The high pitched sound of tires squealing on a wet road woke Alesandra from her drugged sleep. For several hours, she couldn't move. Her body was frozen, encased in hard soil, and her joints ground together when she tried to bend them. But when the faint smell of fresh blood finally reached her naked nose, it gave her the little ounce of energy she needed. Slowly, she bent her fingers, nuckle by nuckle. Then her toes. After another hour, she was able to move her elbows and knees, just a tiny bit. After a gruelling three more hours, she had dug herself, tooth and nail, to the surface. Her eyes burned when she opened them. Her mouth was dry and full of sand. Her fingernails had been ripped off, but she was so empty and withered that they hadn't bled at all.

Slowly her eyes adjusted, the yellow grass and the pile of smoking metal across what she believed to be some sort of road. She had no idea what the large crushed metal thing was, but the human smell was coming from there, and she was hungry. She didn't care _what_ it was, it had food.

Hobbling across the cracked highway took her a good forty-five minutes-she was so weak and tired she could barely carry even her own sixty pounds of bone. Every step sent shockwaves through her body. Her senses were dulled from lack of blood and lack of use. She could barely hear at all right now. But the smell, the smell of human blood, was coming from across this road, in the pile of mangled metal, and she was going to have it.

As she took a step down from the soft gray road onto the uneven yellow grass, a croak escaped from her dry throat. "_It is so soft," _she thought. Although the walking was harder due to bumps and holes everywhere, the smell of the blood drew her there faster. The air was hot and the smoke made her eyes sting more. Stepping over rocks and around the holes, she got to the dirty silver thing. It looked a bit like a carriage- it had the same sort of shape, and tires, but they were bigger. There were no horses to pull it though! She didn't know what it was, but she would figure that out later. The smell was so strong here. Grabbing the door, she pulled it open slowly with the last bit of strength she had. A man and a woman sat in the front seats. Both of them were still alive, breathing regularly, but unconscious.

She grabbed the neck of the woman, sitting closest to her, and pushed the hair away. The skin was dirty and smelled foul, but she was too hungry and exhausted to care. Her fangs elongated in her dry mouth, and the rubbing hurt her gums. Alesandra lowered her head and opened her mouth. As she sunk her fangs into the warm flesh of the woman's neck, the hot blood flowed into her mouth. The woman flinched, and then went limp again. First she just let the blood come on its own, but as her strength grew little by little, she sucked it out in drouts, gorging herself on the sweet nectar of life. The warmth was flowing through her, giving her strength, yet she still looked like the same shrivelled creature.

The woman's pulse slowed, almost to a stop, and it took all the will she had to pull her fangs out of her neck. To drink from a dead body was a sure passage to death. She let the body droop back over the strange tire-like circle she'd been leaning over, and walked around the contraption to the other side, where the man was doubled over in his seat. The door practically off its hinges when Alesandra touched it, and she was glad she didn't have to put any effort in this one. He stunk like sweat and feces, but he would do for now. He was large, and would be filled to the brim with hot blood for her. Gently she touched his warm neck with her dry fingertips, and it made a small scratching noise. The neck was muscled and strong, hard to the touch, and she wondered what the rest of his body was like. His arms were visible from his short sleeved shirt, and they were quite nice looking. He was much more muscled than... than... what had his name been? She was sure she would remember later, and she wouldn't dwell on it now. She opened her mouth wide and dug her fangs into his carotid, and she could feel the strength pouring into her. She closed her eyes and drew the drink into her, down her throat, filling her stomach and other organs, healing her from the inside out. She could hear well again, hear the near silent breathing of the woman beside her victim. The scents around her could have driven her crazy. She was sure if she opened her eyes, she would again be able to see every hair and pore on his neck, an ant in the grass across the road, and if she dared, hear the thoughts of her two victims. But there likely wouldn't be any thoughts left in them now. Their minds were gone, really.

This man was especially delicious, and she could feel that his heart was strong. It would keep struggling for life for quite some time. She continued to feed off this man, and after ten minutes or so, she realized she had probably taken too much blood and pulled herself off him. His face was blue.

She looked down at herself and saw the disgusting state of her naked body. She was covered in dirt, and her skin was dry and flaky. Every bone in her body was plainly visible, and she could almost see the outlines of her hard organs sitting against her skin. Of course she would need to feed again tonight before she found a place to sleep. She was happy with this meal, though. It had been easy, and she thought it nothing more than coincidence that these people ended up right near her resting place.

Alesandra sent her mind out, searching for someone else, something easy. There were no other humans for a long way off. There was, however, a herd of white-tailed deer a few miles off. She scented the air and memorized the smells around her. These were things she knew she would have to know later, and she thought it better to learn them now instead of later. Gasoline, anti-freeze, exhaust fumes, the man's aftershave, the woman's hairspray, the synthetic materials of their clothes. All of it was stored in her mind, nameless, waiting. She set off in the direction of the deer, taking light, silent steps. She stopped at every sound, tuning into it, enhancing it in her ears, determining what it could be. Most of them were the natural sounds of the forest- owl hooting, leaves detaching from their branches, a moth fluttering by, a badger clawing the earth. Nothing to really catch her interest.

When the smell of feces, fur, sweat, and blanched grass filled her nostrils, she knew she was near to the herd. She focused her ears and nose on the deer, and her eyes on the ground. She had to make sure she didn't step on any branches or leaves and scare them off. The blood coming off her might do that itself, but who knew? When they came into sight, she stealthily climbed into a large oak and lay on her stomach on a large branch. She was taking a chance at which direction they might take, but she hoped it was hers. Another half hour went by and a gympy calf walked underneath her. She watched it with fascination as it smelled the air around it, knowing something was there but knowing where it was. Her fangs grew long in her mouth and it no longer hurt. She prepared to jump down on it, when a voice invaded her thoughts. "_He is mine. These woods are mine. You would do well to leave, now. If you know what is good for you."_ It was a deep, masculine voice, and it reverberated around her mind. She believed it to be gnashdt, but it could be something else. It was harder to tell without a scent.

"_I am hungry. Let me have just this one? I will leave you then."_ Looking around her, she saw no man, only her little deer. The calf had given up with the smell and was eagerly grazing on the dandelions underfoot.

"_This is my forest. My permission was not given to enter it. If you do not wish a swift death, I suggest you leave now."_ The voice was becoming stern, possibly even angry.

"_If you would lend me this one deformed calf, I would leave your forest, step out of your territory and you would see me not again. Please may I ask this?"_

"_I would lend thee a small calf, but then where would I be but without one member of my herd. I would lend thee an old doe, unable to breed any longer, weak and frail, but then where would I be without a meal of my own? No, I will lend thee nothing of my herd, and if thou wishes to live any longer, vampire or not, you would do well to get out of my tree and leave my forest. The boundary is at the closest side of the highway."_

"_I am sure that you must know this small calf is deformed and also unable to breed, and is just as useless as the old does, but I will say no more. Except, to say, what, sir, is a highway?"_ She sat up on the branch and looked around her again. She focused on everything that wasn't brown or green, anything that moved, any sign of another gnashdt. She knew from his way of speaking he was from her time, unless, of course, things had not changed as much as she had supposed they would.

The voice chuckled softly in her mind, frightening her, for she hadn't thought it possible to laugh into another's mind. "_A highway, young one, is a road that a car travels very fast on. This one nearby is not used terribly often, which is nice on my ears. Those cars...they are very irritating... I suppose you saw the accident out there. The man and woman? Yes, they were a wake-up gift. I sensed you a little while ago, and I realized you would dig yourself up soon enough, and I remembered how hard it was hunting after I came out of the earth. Well, I used this very same gift and caused their little accident, and I feel that the two of them should be sufficient for you now. I wish that you would leave my territory now, leave my herd alone, my forest, and hunt on your own. There is a building a way off, just follow the highway. It is a filling station for the cars, those disgusting contraptions, and you will find another easy victim there. They sit in privies outside, very vulnerable. Nobody ever realises those sad people are missing for quite some time. Head there and you will be fine."_

Her mind was silent again, private, alone. She had actually liked the bit of company, however uninvited it was. As she slowly crawled back to the trunk of the tree, ignoring the deer breaking into a dash, she remembered the vampire from all those years ago. How he had risked his life to save hers. It seemed the kindness of man had spared her again.


	14. Chapter 13

Night would be over soon, and Alesandra decided to wait until next to hunt again. It would take her a while to dig a good hole in her still weakened state. As she found the right spot, far away from her other burial site, it surprised her at how soft the earth was. It didn't take her nearly as long as she had anticipated, but she thought it would be better to get more sleep so the blood could heal her.

A white hand poking out of the dirt. That would scare anyone driving by on the highway, would it not? Well, Alesandra got lucky again. A man was driving by, and upon seeing this ghostly white hand moving out of the ground, he became intrigued in it, and forgot that he was driving a car. Too bad for him, the buck it hit, and the bright yellow convertible he was driving. The antlers went through the windshield and pierced into his shoulder.

The rest of her body dug itself out of the ground, and the man was pinned to his seat, watching all of this with fascination and terror. A hoarse cry escaped him when he saw her stand to her full extent. She was a little thin for his liking, but other than that, she was gorgeous. And, of course, the fact that she was naked helped calm him a little, but only slight. He focused on her face. Her round full mouth, her deep silver eyes, her arched brows, the formed cheek bones. As she slowly walked towards him, he let his gaze drift to her large breasts, perfect and milky but for the filth, her nipples hard in the cool breeze. He looked even farther down, and saw the downy triange of hair, and not without some want felt himself go erect in his trousers.

Alesandra sensed the want in him, and an impish grin spread across her face. _Why not. I haven't had a man for over one hundred years, after all._ Her skin was silky smooth again, the same seductress she had been before she was turned. As she made eye contact with the man, she discovered that despite the stubble on his chin and the greasy hair, he was _very_ attractive. His muscles showed under his tight green t-shirt, and his square jaw framed his face perfectly.

At the car door, she slipped her fingers under the handle and pulled it open. She grabbed the thick seatbelt and ripped it away, and then pulled the antler prong out of his shoulder. The blood smelled so delicious, but she had other things to do first. She bit her finger so it bled, and let her healing blood drip into the wond. The flesh was already beginning to stitch itself back together as she yanked him out of the seat and put him on the ground in front of her.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Easy there!" he laughed, his arms out and his knees bent up.

With a purr, she threw herself down on him, spread over his eager body, her knees around his hips. She kissed his lips fiercely, rubbing his coarse face, letting him know she wanted it just as badly as he did. She brought her hands under herself and ripped the light fabric off his chest, feeling the hard, hot skin. Her feramones were out in near full force. A growl was forming in her throat, loud, and it just excited him more. He reached up his hands and put them on her hips, squeezing them, and pulling her cold body closer to him.

He tasted like alcohol, and it delighted her more. His fingers burned on her hips, and the rough denim rubbing on her sex and her stomach sent shivers through her. Her breasts rested on his chest, and as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she could feel the pressure of his erection on her. She rubbed herself on him, and he tore his head sideways, away from her venturing mouth. He let her hips go and pushed her off, almost violently. The button on his jeans couldn't come undone fast enough, and as soon as the denim was loose he rolled them down his hips and slid his legs out. Alesandra noticed he was heavily muscled there as well.

Before he had a chance to mount her, she jumped on top of him instead. She kissed him again, letting her fingers glide down his rippling chest, strong abdomen, to his hard, throbbing sex. She held him, and the heat seared her hands. She lifted herself up and threw herself back down, and let him fill her. He was large and the growl that had been building up exploded into a roar. The man moaned and thrust upwards, deep into her soft body, and as she rode him, over and over, her body started to shake. His breathing was sharp and as his orgasm came, she brought her mouth down to his neck and sank her long white fangs into his pulsing neck. Both in pure ecstasy, they screamed together. The red nectar of life poured into her waiting mouth, and the heat drove down her throat, filling her heart, her stomach, her veins, her whole body. Her body was nearly to its perfect state. She was as good as one hundred thirty seven years ago she had been. As a last minute thought, she mentally drew out everything the man knew about this strange new time she was in. How to drive a "car," modern dialect, what a credit card was, restaurants, clubs, computers, appartments, pornography, skinny jeans, sunglasses, poodles, swingsets, cologne, razors, dishwashers, televisions, whiteout, cameras, calendars, that his name was Zach, anything possibly imaginable that a twenty something man could know.

When she drew her red stained fangs out of his beating flesh, the cool breeze suddenly chilled her. She breathed it in deeply, loving every second of her new life already. She looked down at her body and saw the pink hue to her skin, and felt the warmth of her flowing blood, and saw the now pale body beneath her, and felt so completely rejuvenated that she could run across the world. But for now, she wanted to bathe and find some form of entertainment.

Alesandra picked up his unconscious body and put him in the back seat of the yellow car. She remarked at how different it was than a carriage. No horses. And the wheels were strange. Ah, well, it would certainly be fun to drive! After all, this man, Zach, had told her inadvertently how to.

As she sat on the buttery smooth black leather seat, she let her body sink into the pure plush comfort. Little things like this could make your day. Really. Knowing exactly how to work the yellow convertible, she revved the still running engine and sped off down the highway.


	15. Chapter 14

The red and purple and yellow and white city lights came into view, nearly blinding Alesandra. The smell drifting towards her made her gag, and if she could have easily, she may have vomited. (There are many common misconceptions about a vampire's body. In my story. Things like, they can't digest human food-they can, but they have to will their organs to take it and dissolve it-things like, they can't urinate or...dispense waste...they can, but they don't regularly-they've got to will their bodies to do these things. There are a few more surprises that you may not expect her to be capable of :)! )

As she drove the car at 190 km/h, it was a miracle she could control this killer machine. With the top down, she could see thousands of stars above her in the inky black sky, glittering like little beacons, calling to her. She remembered nights with her sister, lying in the tall grasses, the crickets singing all around them, talking about the simple things, the complicated things, the fun things, the sad things. Everything. Life. Suddenly, her eyes started to water and her breath stuck in her throat. Thinking about her sister brought back so many memories, so many happy times, and so many miserable times. And as she drove on, remembering her sister for the amazing woman she had been, the image of her drained body lying on the blood soaked bed sheets flashed before her eyes. Alesandra gasped and shook her head to clear her mind again. "_No... No, no, no, no!"_ The tears flowed over her lids and rolled down her cheeks, leaving two salty trails down her face. Slowing down to about 5km/h, Alesandra let the emotion flood her, and when she finally pulled to a stop on the side of the road, the smog from the city made her eyes burn and her nose itch.

She wiped the tears away and rubbed her nose, sniffling back everything that was almost ready to explode out. She took a deep breath, and another, trying to steady herself. She couldn't let this destroy her. It had happened so long ago, and she was completely a new person. "_Mellissa was my old life. This is my new life._" She put the car back into drive and sped off again, her hair flying behind her, the disgusting smells and bright lights doing anything but "luring" her to the city.


	16. Chapter 15

The steely gray skyscrapers surrounded her, covering the sky, and all sources of natural light. The streetlamps glowed a mute yellow color, and even at night, people were still walking the sidewalks. A few had what she guessed to be cigarettes in their mouths, and a young couple sat on a bench, making their affections for each other quite obvious. Realizing she was driving way too fast, Alesandra slowed the car down and pulled it into an underground parking lot. She only knew it was where to leave this thing, because other cars were sitting there as well. Or at least, she _thought_ they were cars. They were similar... Anyway, she got out and looked around the cold dark cement room. There was nobody else around. For some unexplainable reason, she knew there would be clothes in the trunk of the car, so she walked around and pulled it up. Sure enough, a short black sundress was crumpled in the corner, along with a pair of men's runners and a hairbrush.

"Well, Zach...you sure, uh...know how to equip yourself," she said to herself grimly, without even considering why he had a dress in his car. Getting used to showing off her legs was _definitely_ going to take some getting used to. She pulled the thin fabric over her head, and let it fall to above her knees. The scoop neck showed off her breasts wonderfully, and it felt good to be covered up again. She picked up the hairbrush and tried to run it through her tangled hair, but it was no use. She would have to cut it off. But it would re-grow in a night, she knew, so it was no difference.

Alesandra pulled the top up over the car to cover up the unconscious body, reached up and tied her hair into a knot on top of her head, wiped a bit more of the dirt off her face, and walked out into the street. Looking around her again, the scent of dirty water hot dogs, leather, exhaust fumes, and so much more filled her super sensitive nostrils. It was enough to drive her nearly mad, all of these new smells, so she simply stopped breathing in through her nose. She didn't need to breathe anyway, after all.

For several blocks she walked, completely oblivious to the humans staring at her. Absorbing everything around her, she couldn't help her mind buzzing along excitedly. She knew what nearly everything was already! _Thank you, Zach. _

As she continued to walk aimlessly along the busy streets, her feet carrying her wherever they pleased, the itchy fabric rubbing on her bare thighs, another image forced its way into her mind. Her father laying on the wooden floor, in a pool of his own blood, the open eyes blank and glazed; her entire body shuddered. An icy breeze blew into her face, and woke her from her thoughts again. _"No. Go away. It's over."_

When she felt the radiating heat above her and heard the quiet buzzing, she looked up and saw a "Vacancy" sign above her head. She realized this must be a hotel, and this was a sort of light… _neon_. She turned and pushed the dirty glass door open, and when she tried to take her hands off, it stuck to her skin.

"_Ew, ew, that is horrendous…disgusting…"_ Stepping into the dark, somewhat shady looking room, the hot humid air mixed with cigarette smoke and kitty litter made her head spin. Letting her eyes adjust to the new light, a grungy looking man sat behind a desk. What little hair he had left was pulled back into a grimy ponytail, and she could see the tiny nits crawling around on his scalp. His face was covered in pockmarks, and the stubble was different lengths, with patches of white throughout. He had a fat round belly, and the stained wifebeater barely covered it. When the ugly little man saw her, he sat up straighter and sniffed his nose, making him seem even more revolting than his appearance did.

"Hello Miss," he sneered, staring at her chest. "How can I help," he sniffed again, "you tonight?" He sniffed again, and Alesandra read the nametag on his shirt.

"Well, Joe, I would like a room, please. Room for two." His face perked up at this. "My boyfriend and I," his eyes drooped again and he went back to watching her breasts. "Yes, my boyfriend and I would like a room, please. One with a large bath, a refridgerator, a television...all of the necessities, please." She smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes.

"All right, Miss, that's gonna put you at about one fifty flat out for the week, or seventy for the night. Cash, credit, or debit. Which one?" Now that she was obviously unavailable, he was getting cranky. He wanted nothing more than to take her right here on the floor, and seeing how that was impossible, his hand would have to do. He just had to get her out of here, fast.

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid I haven't got any money on me... could I pay you later? Tomorrow perhaps?" When he shook his head no, she put on an exhaggerated pout and looked him right in the eyes. She leaned forward a little and pressed her arms tight to her sides, pressing her breasts close together giving her great cleavage. A little trick her sister had tought her. "Are you sure? Are you really sure? I would pay you back, I really would."

"If you haven't got any money, there's always another way to pay me, you know. You know... right here, right now." Alesandra honestly had no idea what the man meant, but she shook her head yes and smiled anyway. "Really?!" his voice went loud and high pitched that she was agreeing to this, and he quickly ran around the side of the desk towards her. As he came, he untied the drawstring on his filthy sweatpants and ripped them down to his knees. He had nothing on underneath. When she saw him and realized what he had meant, she gasped and turned back towards the door. "So you like it from behind, huh? I like you, little pretty! You're a pretty little one!"

"You stay away from me! You hear me? You stay away from me!" As she walked towards the door, not wanting to stay here anymore, and not being able to use her speed lest he realize what she was, the fat little man grabbed her waist from behind with one hand and lifted the back of her dress with the other. "No! Don't you touch me, don't you touch me!" Now she knew she either had to use her strength and speed and risk him finding her secret, or let him violate her like this.

Then she felt his fingers between her thighs, rubbing on the soft skin, leaving their greasy trail behind on her. She gasped again, and her body went rigid from his touch. She knew she couldn't let him find out her vampire nature, and she couldn't kill this man, by no means could she kill him. If the people knew what she was...it was another one of the vampire laws: never let humans know what you are, unless you intend to kill them. And she really had no intention of killing this man. But did she really have to let this happen to her?

He moved his hand up, and ran his fingers through the soft hair. Alesandra clenched her jaw, and when he stuck his two fingers into her, she breathed in sharply through her nose. "_This can't be happening."_ He pushed his fingers up, as far as they would go, and started to rub her clitoris with his thumb, moving his fingers up and down at the same time. She closed her eyes tightly, and when she felt the other hand on her back pushing her towards the wall, she went without being forced. He pulled his hand out, and made her bend down slightly, and then lifted her dress up again and held it up with one hand. With the other, he held her hip steady.

Alesandra yelped from the pain when he pushed himself into her anus. He pushed as deep as it would go, and then slowly pulled back, not all the way out, and then back in. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut again, and he thrust into her faster. Again and again he pushed himself as deep as he could, and when he pulled out, she almost cried in relief. Her whole backside was aching, and a tear slid down her face. But the man wasn't done yet. He pushed her all the way down to the floor and rolled her onto her back, lifting the short black dress up to her neck, exposing her entire luscious body. He ripped her legs far apart, and before she could even try to close them again, he rammed into her. Hard. The tears were streaming down her face now, and it took all her will not to reach up and break his neck with one hand. He rubbed her nipples with his calloused hands, and the muscles in her stomach tightened.

"Joe" was panting now, and when he pulled himself off her, he nearly collapsed on the floor. She looked over at him, at the sheen on his face, and felt as if she would vomit. Without a second thought, she formed her hand into a fist and threw it down on his neck, right on the adam's apple. His throat crushed under her hand and he died instantly. She pulled herself up onto her feet and walked to the desk. The rows of keys hung on a corkboard on the wall and she went behind and chose number two hundred.

After she went upstairs and found the right room, Alesandra walked back to the underground parking lot and carried Zach's still body back to the hotel, hiding in the shadows as not to be seen, and brought him into the dark room. It smelled musky, and only one of the lamps worked. The t.v. was covered in a film of thick dust, and the bed spread was thin and felt dirty. She placed him on the couch against the wall and walked into the bathroom. She flicked the light on and looked around the small white room. There were mushrooms growing around the base of the toilet, and the shower curtain was nearly black from grime.

As the tub filled with hot water, Alesandra stood naked in front of the mirror. She'd found scissors downstairs and cut her hair very short. It looked butch, and she could have been a man but for her curvy body. The dress lay in a black bundle on the floor, and as she stared at her reflection, she remarked at how wonderfully her body had repaired itself.

She sunk her white body into the steaming water. She rubbed the small yellow bar of soap over her dirty skin, and it came off in flakes that floated to the surface. The artificial floral scent filled the small room, and the steam quickly collected, making the room like a sauna. After all the dirt was off, she emptied and refilled the tub, and washed her hair with the sweet smelling shampoo. She scrubbed her scalp with her fingernails, making sure every little speck of filth fell out. Then she conditioned, and her hair felt smooth and shined in the light. Alesandra soaked for a while more in the hot water, letting her mind drift, thinking of nothing specific, completely relaxed. The feeling of the man on her body washed off, she felt clean and pure again.

The water was getting cold, and she stepped onto the freezing tiles. Alesandra wrapped a threadbare white towel around her body and wiped her feet on the mat. She opened the door into the main room and walked out, looking at everything in the room. She couldn't understand what possessed Joe to decorate the rooms in this fashion. _Joe. No, don't think about Joe._ She sat on the lumpy couch, beside Zach's unmoving body. His rhythmic breathing filled her mind, and she could sense the heartbeat only a foot away from her. She wasn't hungry at all. But he was very tempting. His body needed time to rejuvenate, though, to fill with rich blood again, and this was what she knew she had to let happen. If she fed off his sweet blood now, again, she would kill him for sure. She had drank more than her share in the last two days, and right now she just felt like relaxing and exploring her new surroundings.

For several minutes she just listened to the beating heart beside her, the drops of water coming from the tap in the next room, the air blowing from the heater, the footsteps in the street. She pulled the towel tighter around her slim body and stood up. Little water droplets fell onto her shoulders from the little bit of hair she had left, and she shook her head fast, letting more water fling onto the wall and the mirror hanging behind the t.v. Walking towards the bathroom again, she wondered where she could find more clothes.


	17. Chapter 16

Lying on her stomach on the bed, remote in hand, her body open to the warm air circulating in the hotel room, she pushed the button that said ON. The black box in front of her flickered and then lit up, shocking Alesandra at first, and then holding her attention for hours. She clicked CH UP and the infamous "I'm Lovin' It" played it's happy little tune. Smiling, she pushed the button again, and a bronzed leg was the focus. "I will not settle for sandpaper skin." A shaving cream commercial. She lifted her leg and looked behind herself at her long white leg, and wondered if this was something she should try.

Again and again the well known commercials played. At two in the morning, there really was absolutely nothing on t.v. but infomercials, commercials, old school movies, and what she found next. Triple X. The Pornography Station. Right away it caught her interest. Why was she watching other people make love? Wasn't it supposed to be private? The couple seemed to have no problem with people watching their encounter, and they were doing things that Alesandra had never considered. She couln't tear her eyes away from it. She knew it was wrong to watch, but she couldn't stop. For four hours straight she watched couple after couple, and even a few groups of three, have _very_ vigorous sex. Strangely, or not, she could feel the passion fire burning in her. Paying attention solely to the television and the feelings it was giving her, she nearly rolled off the bed from fright when she felt the fingers gliding down her back.

"Whoah, whoah, wassup 'ich you?" Zach's voice surprised Alesandra. It was higher than she had expected, and she couldn't quite decipher what accent he had, but it was very thick. When he had spoken before, his voice had been gravely, but now it was lush and smooth. "Did I sca' you? I din' mean to, I din'. I'm sorreh, sorreh babe." He had a gorgeous smile, from ear to ear, and his eyes creased at the outside edges perfectly. He was adorable. Alesandra had to admit it, she liked this one. She liked him him already, and this surprised her. But maybe it was only the happiness of social interaction.

"Oh, oh, um, yes, I'm sorry. You surprised me, that's all, just a surprise," she whispered. Her body was aching with the want, but she couldn't just take him, no. She quickly looked back to the television, and saw a woman on her knees on the ground, giving a tall man what she now knew was a "blow job." It looked so... strange, so unnatural... how could these women stand doing it? It looked absolutely disgusting. But the men sure seemed to enjoy it. She shuddered and turned the television off with the remote, and looked back up into Zach's open face. He had large round green eyes, and a sharp, prominent nose. There was a little scar below his bottom lip, which she knew was from when he fell off his bike when he was twelve. It was amazing, the things she had drawn out of his mind, without even realizing. So many things she didn't consciously know until she needed to.

"Din' mean to, nah, din' mean tah. Sorr' 'bout t'at. Sorreh, sorreh," he said again and again. She looked his body over again, at the strong arms, the flat stomach, the long lean legs, and of course, the "cock" or "dick" as the people on the television had called it. She didn't like either of those words, but she didn't know what else to call it. But his, it was large. She also noticed he looked like he could take her on again now.

When he saw the smile on Alesandra's lips, the devilish look to her eyes, he suddenly remembered he had no clothes on. Embarassed, he looked down at himself, and was even more embarassed that she saw what he was seeing. In a vain attempt of using his hands to cover up, she realized she'd made him uncomfortable. Maybe the only reason he had been so accepting earlier was because he had been drunk.

"Oh, come on, now, I won't bite." _Again._ She licked her lips and sat up, crossed her legs, and put her hands palm down on her knees. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and even with his good values, she was right there, and far too tempting. He shut his eyes and shook his head no, trying to convince his body that it wasn't worth it, but his head was thinking a lot differently than his _head._ Knowing now that this might take a while, Alesandra got on her knees and crawled towards his tall tanned body.

When Zach was standing and Alesandra was on her knees on the bed, her head came to about his chest. She reached up and pulled his face down to her and gently kissed his lips once. Twice. He still didn't react to her. She trailed her lips down to his jawline, kissed him under the ear. She could feel his pulse racing. She breathed in his ear, lightly, and he flinched. She wasn't going to give up on him though. She kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, back to his soft lips. Trailing her mouth down to his collarbone, into the dent at the base of his neck, she kissed the soft skin again. Softly, she ran her fingers down his chest, letting the fingernails lightly graze the strong muscles, making him shiver again. Still, he wouldn't move for her.

Looking up at his face, she saw the torture in his eyes. He was trying so hard to resist her body. Inwardly she laughed, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Her mouth moved to the center of his chest, to his right nipple. She touched it with her thumb, and the little pink circle hardened. She licked it, and pulled it into her mouth, putting it between her front teeth and nipping softly. He jumped, and she laughed out loud this time. She moved to the other and did it again, but this time he was expecting it and didn't move.

"Oh, please, don't be so... proper. It's not like we didn't already do it." She moved back to his face and put her hands around his neck, and kissed his lips again. Using some of her strength, but not enough to alarm him, she threw him onto the bed on his back. With his last bit of will, he rolled onto his side, away from her, and curled his legs up into the fetal position. Angry at being rejected, Alesandra narrowed her eyes and growled at Zach's back.

"Le' muh alone, le' muh alone, yeh hear muh? I seh le' muh alone." His voice was nothing but a cold whisper now. It woke Alesandra out of her daze, and she wondered what on earth she had been doing. How could she have acted this way...it was not like her.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Zach. " Once again, Alesandra let the tears roll down her face. How many times had she cried lately?

"How'd yeh know my name was Zach? I neva' talked to yeh. How'd yeh know?" He turned his head and looked at her questioningly, his innocent face torn. She knew she had hurt him, this man she didn't even know, by testing him in such a way. What had possessed her to do that?

"I...I don't know how I knew." With that, the two of them faced opposite ways and slept.


	18. Chapter 17

**Zach**

Who was this woman? This mysterious woman he had never seen before, that he was sharing a room with, that he was sleeping in the same bed with. But he seemed to have some distant memory of her, a foggy reccolection of a night spent together. He knew he had been drunk, because he remembered something that couldn't be real. He remembered her biting him, his neck, and drinking his blood. He remembered how etherreal it had felt, how it had made him want to scream with agaony and intense pleasure at the same moment. He remembered the feel of her body, her weight resting on top of him, her hair brushing his face. Where was this all coming from?! The pieces were clouding his mind, and he couldn't think but to see her naked form before his eyes. This must be a dream...it has got to be a dream. When would this have happened? How?

He blinked and rubbed the crusty sleep away from his eyes, and saw her smooth back lying next to him. Her round curves made him yearn to touch her cool skin, but he held back. Her gleaming brown hair was nearly at her shoulders, and there was just the slightest wave to it. He wanted to wrap the silky strands around his fingers, braid them, brush them, do whatever he pleased, just to touch the soft hair.

What?! As the thoughts coursed through his mind, he couldn't believe he was letting them take over. He couldn't believe he wanted to now touch the woman who had kidnapped him, and was practically holding him hostage in...a hotel room? He looked around the dark room, trying to recognise any feature, anything he might know, telling him he had stayed here before. Nothing. It was a pretty shitty looking room, actually. Dirty, too.

Zach stepped up off the side of the bed, avoiding the suspicious dark stain on the carpet. Sighing, he walked into the bathroom and relieved himself, trying not to fidget from the feeling of ice coming from the tiles underfoot. He saw the one damp towel on the toilet, and figured there was no point trying to cover up- she'd already seen him anyway, and she was asleep so far. The black dress was still in a pile on the floor, and not knowing what it was, he picked it up with one finger. Recognising it, he laughed at the irony and dropped it back down.

He walked back out to the other room and sat on the edge of the couch. "Where, the fuck, are muh clothes?" he wondered aloud.

"Your trousers are in the car. Your shirt is ripped." Zach hadn't noticed that the woman was awake, and he started at her voice. It was smooth and light. Her back was still to him, but she pulled the sheet over her thighs and ass.

"Damn, what happen' to muh shart?"

"I couldn't get it off the conventional way. So I tore it. It was a tad messy. I don't think you'll be able to wear it anymore." Her voice was calm, cool. It threw him off a bit.

"Oh. Well. S'pose 'at makes sense. Sorta." A line formed between his brows and his lips pursed. "You gon' get meh some mo' clothes? I can't relleh do an'thin' 'till I git some clothes."

"All right. What do you want to do? Where can I get clothes? How do I go about getting them? What kind of clothes do you want?" He couldn't see the look of exhasperation on her face, but he could hear it in her words.

He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms high above him. "Umm, I d'nno... jeans, o'vously, uh, some t-sharts, I guess, shoes, def'nitely, uh...a jacket..." Zach shrugged his shoulders again and cracked his knuckles.

"And where do I get these? And with what money?"

"Wull, muh money's in th' car, in muh wallet, yeh know, in muh pants pocket. I d'nno, there's got tah be some stores 'round here, I d'nno, 'Merican Eagle or somethin', there's gotta be a mall or somethin' round here. You know how tah use a debit or credit o' whateva? Fer the debit, yeh just gotta press in th' pin, and, well, fer credit...I dun think yeh can use that one, cuz yeh need muh signature..." He licked his lips and rubbed his hands on his thighs. Wondering if he could trust this woman with his money, and then realising he would be _alone_ while she went to buy clothes, a grin covered his face again.

The woman sighed heavily and sat up in the bed. She turned to face him and he saw her huge boobs again. He looked away quickly so there wouldn't be temptation again, and then thinking he should just not look at her at all.

"Allright, Zach, I'll get you your clothes, and I'm going to treat myself on your money as well, because that..._thing_ from you car...in the back? Yes, what you would say is a dress? Well, it's not quite what I prefer to wear, I suppose you could say. I'm more modest than whoever wore that." She stood and he could see her whole fine body again. She was the palest woman he had ever seen. Her skin was paper white, and there wasn't a blemish or vein in sight on her fair body. The curly hair on her vag matched the hair on her head, and his body reacted in ways he wished it wouldn't.

"Mmm, yeh, it was a whore who wore it las'... I would'n wan' you wearin' somethin' that an ugly bitch wore... yeh, treat you'self well, you deserve it I guess."

She put her hands on her hips and put all her weight on one foot. Raising one eyebrow, she said, "I deserve it? I _deserve_ it? Execuse me, but right now, _I_ am the one making the decisions here. And you know what? I could end your miserable little life, right here, right now, if I wanted. So you know what? I suggest you be on your best behaviour and speak to me with respect. Is this understood?" Her eyes glared at him, and he shivered in his seat.

"Uh, yeh, yeh, it's good, yeh, we're good..."

She walked into the bathroom, and came back out ten minutes alter with the black dress on and her hair a little less messy.

"Ugh, I'll be back in...however long it takes me to figure this all out. And I'll know the second you even consider leaving, so don't bother trying."


	19. Chapter 18

**No, I did NOT abandon Alesandra and my wonderful readers, I was simply... detained in the realm of "There is no way I can write today."**

**Ok, so I finally had a brain burst and came up with a little something I call chapter 19. Although it does not **_**really**_** progress the story line with Alesandra, it gives you a bit of insight into something else, which I had vaguely mentioned earlier, and now, if you had caught it before, you will be... informed.**

**BE WARNED: This chapter is kind of twisted... I mean, it's not **_**really,**_** but it's more twisted than anything else I've written before... Also, language in this one. Zach likes to swear. Quite a bit. Don't say I didn't warn you if this chapter is too sick or perverted for your liking, but this is probably going to be the only chapter along these kinds of lines. Later, it will be back to the good old Alesandra plot and her delicious smut filled days. :D**

**PS. I hope you guys realize that the only reason I'm using the "ugly words" is because that is the way Zach thinks. When it gets back to Alesandra, she thinks in the "pretty words." :)**

As Alesandra shut the door behind her, she rolled her eyes and flattened the front of the dress out. She walked down the stairs, and instantly the smell of kitty litter and decaying flesh took over her senses. She covered her mouth with her hand and stopped breathing. It felt odd, not breathing, like she was cutting off a lifeline. She had completely forgotten about Joe, and she didn't know what she was going to do about him. She prepared for what was likely to be a gruesome sight, and walked around the counter.

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be- except for the cat nibbling at the open flesh on his neck. She couldn't help the ugly grimace that covered her face for a moment, and then she poised herself again. She walked to the back door and opened it to look what was outside. There was a dumpster and a few pots of dead plants. More cats sat on top of the fence.

OOO

She walked down the busy street, not thinking about the rotting body sitting inside the dumpster at the hotel. She kept her eyes open, looking for this "American Eagle" that Zach had told her about. The smell of hot dogs and coffee filled her nose again, and she made sure to hold the small black leather wallet tight in her hand.

As her bare feet padded on the grey cement, she considered everything that had happened since she'd woken from her slumber. First of all, things had changed considerably. Secondly, some other creature, be it gnashdt or something else, lived in that forest, and had foreseen her awakening. Thirdly, the men of this time had also changed considerably. Since when did a man _reject_ a woman's advances? She had never met one in her time.

With wide eyes she searched the dimly lit street, hoping to find something worth any consequence, but nothing looked at all interesting. She wasn't quite sure what 'American Eagle' really was, but she knew it would not be hiding among dollar stores, food marts, and video shops. With a loud huff, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and crossed her arms over her chest, drawing the attention of a slick looking man walking past her. She rolled her eyes at his boldness and audacity to not even bother trying to hide... whatever had been lingering behind that look, and soon forgot about him when she saw the clock hanging on the wall in the window of the shop beside her. 6:53 am. _The sun will be rising soon. I must get back._ Deciding that clothes shopping would have to wait until the next night, Alesandra walked back the way she had came, memorizing her surroundings, trying to understand and get used to her new home. _Home? Was that what it was, what it would be?_ She shuddered thinking that she would be living with the foul stench around her every evening now, and distracted herself by imagining what else could have changed in her world.

OOO

_Zachary Xavier Warren. Daughter to Dianna Warren and Christopher Daniels. Brother to Maria Elizabeth Warren and Jonathan Reginald Warren. Devout Catholic, head chef at a prestigious restaurant, widower to Cynthia Warren. Lives alone, no pets, two bedroom apartment, and all together a complete loner. Yeah, that's me,_ Zach thought to himself. Why did shit always have to happen to him? First of all, his mother was a downright whore. His brother and sister were both fathered by men she had only known for a few months. Then again, Zach was as well. She had never been married, three kids, on welfare, and completely incompetent. As soon as Zach learned he had won a scholarship to the cooking school he had always dreamed of attending, she lashed out in the best way possible to humiliate him- kicking him out of the house. Of course, when he finally came into his own bit of money, she tried to worm her way back into his life, showering him with worthless trinkets, fake affection, and even trying to set him up on dates, all of which turned out to be ruthless whores, all in their forties or older, just like his mother.

Finally, he grew to the point where one more word from her shrill little head would probably drive him to the very edge. He told her to shove it where the sun don't shine, became a committed member of a church he occasionally attended, and soon met the love of his live. It seemed when she was finally out of the picture, his life took a turn for the better. For six years he lived in bliss with his petite blonde wife, loving her like any good husband should, tender and affectionate, always there for her needs.

When she succumbed to a rare form of cancer, however, he was torn. He reluctantly reaccepted his mother into his life, letting her treat him like her precious baby, pampering and adoring him every second of the day. After a few months, he was almost comfortable with his mother's constant prescience. She really wasn't the evil bitch he had always portrayed her as in his mind. Or so he thought.

One day, her usual kiss good night was a little more... loving, than the others. Being drunk and wallowing in his sorrows, insane with grief, he blindly accepted, letting things escalate to an irreversible extent. Two more months went by, and neither showed any signs of stopping the inappropriate relationship, despite the questions and suspicious interrogations from Zach's friends.

Finally, when his mother told him that she was pregnant, it was like a bomb had gone off. What the fuck had he done? He was fucking his own mother, and now she was pregnant! In an uncontrollable rage, he had punched her unconscious, thrown her into the trunk of his car, and driven out to the middle of nowhere. When he reached a highly overgrown forest, he pulled over off the highway and opened his trunk to find her lying awake, extremely pissed, and very much naked. Her dress was in a bundle in the corner of the trunk, and she had her arms behind her head and her legs spread wide. Angry again, and somehow, disturbingly, extremely aroused by the sight of his own mother's crotch, he grabbed her by the arm and ripped her out of the trunk, throwing her on the ground.

That was when things _finally_ dawned on Dianna. She was in deep shit now. "Come on, Zachary, come on baby. Make love to me. Make sweet love to me. Here, now, on the ground. It's so romantic." She had smiled then. Smiled! How dare she, how could she not realise how wrong this all was?

"Is tha' wha' you want? You wan' me tah make love to ya? Yeh want meh to make love to yeh?!" he had growled, balling his hands into fists at his sides, preparing for God only knew what.

"Oh yes, yes, baby, make love to me! Oh, you know how much I love you, and you know we are _so_ good together, we match each other perfectly. You're the best fuck I've ever had, you know." The fake smile on her face had made him sick. How the hell could he have been screwing his own mother for the past two months?

"No. I'm no' gon' make love to yah. I'm gon' fuck yeh, tha's what I'm gon' do. Imma fuck yeh, fuck yeh real hard." Then he had thrown her onto her back and held her down, one hand on her neck and the other on his cock. He'd raped her, and while at first she had been enjoying herself, the violent aspect of the act soon came into play and the real danger settled in for the first time. She couldn't breathe, and he could feel her struggling under his grasp. But he didn't care. He wanted to punish her. When she finally passed out from lack of oxygen, he kept at it until he had his own orgasm, waited to regain his composure, and then strangled her again, ending the life of the woman who had created him. "Fuck you! You fuckin' whore, you fuckin' bitch." He threw her body in the woods, drank a few of the beers in his back seat, and headed back to town.

And that was the end of his memories for the night. Everything else was foggy. For hours he had gone over his life, his childhood, his life on his own, his wedding, his wife's death, his "romance" with his mother, and then her murder. And then what? He got drunk, fucked a random woman, and then woke up here in a hotel room. Great. How was he going to get out of this one?

**Thank you to my readers who never gave up, and now have a FanFiction Addiction to Alesandra. ;)**

**Here are the faithfuls: Athletic Chick, HauntedQueenWinifred, Plej, rosaliehale54, tempos84578, Mistress Claudia, ThisIsMyDecember, ****V e n o m y z. - VP -**, xQueenxofxHeartsx, Natalie Greyson, xxdarknessxxfallsxx, and Jessica Wilson


End file.
